Nevertheless, we'll always be
by Nadia-chan21
Summary: Avoir une double vie n'est pas facile et il faut faire beaucoup de sacrifices. Des choses horribles, sales, honteuses... Entre amitié, amour, trahisons, pleurs, violence et suspens, arriverez-vous à suivre Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa dans cette vie? Je tiens à préciser que c'est un UA.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, mes lecteurs (s'ils m'ont suivie), les nouveaux et potentiels lecteurs !

Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle histoire, bien différente de toutes celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à présent. Je m'aventure donc dans un monde que je ne connais pas. J'essaierai malgré tout de donner le meilleur de moi-même ! ^^

Avant de plonger dans la lecture de cette fiction, je conseille de lire mes précisions afin d'éviter quelques incompréhensions, qui sont facilement évitables ^^ :

Je répète qu'il s'agit d'un UA. Je laisse le monde des ninjas pour notre monde actuel. Ce qui inclut notre technologie, notre savoir, notre connaissance sur ce qui nous entoure, et le plus important, les différentes cultures de la Terre. Vous allez voir que mon histoire se déroule loin de nos manières de vivre ou de manger par exemple.

Un personnage en particulier va vous sembler OOC : il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est une réaction normale puisqu'on est habitué au Sasuke des derniers tomes et scans (pour ceux qui suivent la parution japonaise) sortis. Pour mieux comprendre ma fiction et moi, il vous faut penser au Sasuke Genin, celui qui était encore à Konoha (dans le manga, avant sa désertion). C'est un point très important pour ne pas se tromper sur lui, même s'il a y du changement !

Sinon, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur un point ou plutôt but de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui le remarqueront, il y a pas mal de mystère, que ce soit sur les événements ou encore le passé de certains personnages. C'est justement ça qui est important ! Je vous cache pleins de trucs. Il a y des choses qui sont masquées et elles ne se voient pas tout de suite. Certains personnages vous sembleront simples, inoffensifs ou encore sans secrets mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences… Ne faites surtout pas ça. Je vous préviens déjà : rares sont ceux qui ne cachent rien… Ouvrez les yeux, cherchez, réfléchissez, analysez… Et proposez. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je ne parle pas forcément du texte : je parle de l'histoire, du scénario.

Avec tout ça, je vous dévoile un peu l'ambiance de cette nouvelle fiction et vous êtes, ainsi, avertis.

Sur ce, j'ai suffisamment parlé et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était cinq heures et demie du matin. La lune était pleine, parfaitement ronde et sa lumière pure éclairait totalement la chambre, ainsi que le réveil numérique. Les chiffres rouges vifs sur fond noir semblaient défier Sasuke et lui dire combien il avait l'air stupide à les fixer ainsi.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tôt, son meilleur ami l'avait appelé pour un sujet « hyper important ». L'Uchiwa l'avait surpris quand il avait commencé à chuchoter et il avait dû finalement sortir de la pièce car Monsieur ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Sasuke avait par contre gardé pour lui la raison de son chuchotement. Il en avait assez que son ami lui remonte les bretelles au sujet de ses longues nuits en charmante compagnie. Car oui, il avait fini dans le même lit qu'une belle blonde, comme à son habitude. Et vu qu'il avait faillit la réveiller avec la sonnerie de son portable - il ne l'avait pas mis en mode silencieux, il se devait de parler bas. Elle s'était juste retournée en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cependant, Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de ce côté-là. Après avoir réglé son problème de téléphone, il avait constaté que la jeune femme était réveillée et que, apparemment, elle l'attendait. En toute innocence et avec sincérité, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Il s'était contenté de lui répondre méchamment que sa vie ne la concernait pas, tout en s'étendant sous les draps et en lui tournant le dos. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas osé répliquer : son regard était menaçant et l'effet de la lumière lunaire le rendait encore plus terrifiant. Elle se demandait s'il était la même personne qu'elle avait rencontré dans la soirée. Pour lui, se confronter à ce mutisme féminin était une habitude. Les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes à ses yeux…

Maintenant, le brun fixait le réveil en se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi cet imbécile comme meilleur ami. Comment avait-il eu le culot de le réveiller à cinq heures du mat' pour l'inviter à son anniversaire ? En plus, il le menaçait d'atroces souffrances s'il ne venait pas : il avait quelqu'un à lui présenter. Étrange… Il n'était pas du genre à mettre son nez dans la vie sociale des autres, et encore moins dans la sienne. Il avait appris à ne pas trop entrer dans cette zone… Mais l'Uchiwa laissa tomber ces mystères lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se faufiler entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il interdisait qui que ce soit de toucher à sa chevelure, sauf à une personne aujourd'hui disparue de sa vie. Pourtant, il faisait une exception pour certaines situations. Il se retourna vers la demoiselle, qui voulait apparemment se faire pardonner de son indiscrétion.

« Vraiment toutes les mêmes… Une partie de jambes en l'air, c'est tout ce qu'elles demandent. »

Il reprit néanmoins les choses où il les avait laissées. Il pensait en avoir fini et dormir le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant de se lever mais il y avait du changement. Il oublia alors le réveil aux chiffres rouges qui mettrait fin à tout, que ce soit à son sommeil ou autre chose.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'était levé de bonne humeur ce matin. Bon, il était quelqu'un de plutôt jovial mais, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. En effet, il avait réussi son coup, d'une manière un peu anarchique c'est vrai, mais le résultat était là. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à attaquer la seconde phase de son plan et tout serait joué. Pourtant, c'était la partie la plus difficile et il ignorait encore comment s'y prendre. Il avait tout un tas de choses à régler et le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire arrivait à grands pas en plus. Il devait l'organiser - il avait tenu à le faire lui-même car il ne désirait que personne d'inconnu ni connu n'y fourre son nez - ainsi que <em>la<em> trouver et _la_ convaincre de venir. Mais comment ? Cela faisait beaucoup d'années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'_elle_ ne se souvienne même plus de lui. Après tout, il était un gamin difficilement supportable à l'époque et leur séparation lui a sûrement été bénéfique. Cependant, ils étaient amis d'enfance et il pensait que c'était dommage de tout finir à cause d'un simple déménagement. Ils étaient devenus très proches et leur amitié en avait stupéfié plus d'un car ils étaient totalement opposés l'un à l'autre. Lui, turbulent, faisant sans cesse des bêtises. _Elle_, calme, essayant de réparer ses dégâts et de le plaider innocent. Enfin, ça c'était à l'époque parce que, maintenant, les choses étaient différentes : il avait changé. Il n'avait jamais eu de ses nouvelles et il ignorait tout d'_elle_ actuellement. Et lui de son côté, il n'avait pas non plus bouger son petit doigt pour faire quelque chose.

En repensant à _elle_, il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se remémorer certains souvenirs. Mais bien vite, il les laissa de côté pour revenir à la réalité. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir sa tasse jaune remplie de thé posée sur sa table, en train de l'attendre. Chaque matin, c'était toujours le même rituel : du thé, été comme hiver, pour le boire assis à sa table de cuisine.

Effectivement, il avait totalement oublié la boisson. Il se dépêcha de l'avaler pour aller regarder la ville par les grandes baies vitrées de son salon. Tokyo. Le ciel était gris et pollué, il y avait trop de véhicules qui circulaient. La pluie ne devrait pas tarder à tomber et cela n'allait pas embellir la vue. Pourtant, c'était une ville sympa, contemporaine et branchée, tout en gardant un côté calme avec ses quelques parcs et ses temples. Tokyo représentait un rêve pour certains et Naruto estimait avoir été chanceux. Il faisait tout pour continuer dans cette voie parce que pour rien il ne gâcherait tout le travail accompli pour cela. Il s'était battu pour avoir ce travail, cet entourage, cette vie. Oui, il était heureux par-dessus tout. Il se détacha du verre et se retourna pour contempler son appartement : trop grand pour une seule personne, un hall d'entrée qui montrait dans quel niveau de confort on entrait, une cuisine à l'américaine très bien équipée avec four et micro-ondes encastrés en hauteur dans le meuble, séjour immense avec un long balcon, un WC visiteur assez grand pour sa fonction, sa belle chambre avec salle de bain privée, un bureau avec une bibliothèque pour ranger tous les dossiers et papiers importants. Toutes les pièces étaient harmonieuses et il avait eu bon goût pour la décoration certaines étaient bien contemporaines, tandis que d'autres respectaient l'ambiance traditionnelle des maisons japonaises. Tout cet espace pour une seule personne. Il devait bien avoir plus de cent-soixante mètres carrés. Lorsqu'on lui avait donné cet appartement - car il n'avait pas dépensé un sou dans cette affaire, on lui avait dit qu'il le méritait. Les personnes comme lui risquaient suffisamment leur vie pour avoir le droit à ça.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son travail. Prêt, il se composa un visage impassible, puis franchit la porte en se rappelant la règle numéro une : la personne qu'il est chez lui doit disparaître aux yeux de tous les inconnus. Personne ne devait savoir qui il était, c'était pour sa propre survie, ainsi que pour celle de toutes les personnes qu'il fréquentait.

Surveiller leurs arrières... Devoir faire attention... Se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle... Ils y étaient obligés s'ils voulaient vivre longtemps... Mais même comme ça, rien n'était assuré...

Pourtant, c'était leur choix...

* * *

><p><em>- Allez, dépêche-toi !<em>

_- Oui oui, j'arrive. En plus, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre !_

_- Non. Après, on va arriver en retard et nos parents ne seront pas contents !_

_- Tant pis !_

_- J'ai pas envie d'être punie !_

_- Oh, pleurnicheuse !_

_La petite fille s'arrêta dans sa course brusquement. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'il l'avait imitée. Elle lui lança un regard menaçant, apparemment prête à en découdre avec lui s'il le fallait._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !_

_- Je fais ce que je veux !_

_Choquée, elle lui tira la langue et partit de nouveau en courant. Le garçon la vit partir, sans la retenir._

* * *

><p><em>- Mais pourquoi ?<em>

_- Parce que c'est comme ça._

_- Mais ce n'est pas une réponse ! Pourquoi on doit partir ?_

_- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Et de toute façon, tu aurais protesté, comme toujours._

_- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai jamais le droit de dire quoi que ce soit ! C'est vous qui protestez toujours contre moi ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit ni demandé !_

_Elle partit en claquant la porte de la maison. Elle laissa ses parents pour aller retrouver son meilleur ami chez lui, une maison un peu plus loin. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle le connaissait très bien. Et effectivement, il lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée._

_- Tu n'imagines pas ce qui se passe autour de nous !_

_- ... Oui, je le sais. Mes parents m'ont tout dit._

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est vrai, lui répondit une autre voix._

_C'était le père de son meilleur ami. Un homme compréhensif, gentil, doux, aimable et serviable. Toujours prêt à aider autrui, toute la petite ville le connaissait et le respectait. Et ce n'était pas avec son titre de maire qu'il avait gagné toute cette confiance._

_- Nous aussi allons partir mais nos chemins ne se croiseront pas. Nous allons dans une autre ville que vous. Je suis désolé pour vous deux mais c'est comme ça. C'est la vie, même si elle peut paraître injuste..._

_- Papa... Pourquoi aller dans une autre ville ? On était bien ici, non ?_

_- ... La vie change et les choses aussi, mon fils. Nous avons le choix de vivre mieux et nous allons profiter de cette occasion._

_Les deux enfants de dix ans le regardèrent tristement._

_- Demain, nous partons Naruto. Dis au revoir à ton amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit l'homme avant de les laisser seuls._

_Les deux enfants se regardèrent, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Ils avaient partagé la crèche et les années scolaires suivantes. Maintenant, on était en été et ils allaient partir chacun de leur côté, vers un lieu totalement inconnu. Tout ce qui les rattachait ici et à leur camarade de toute leur enfance allait se déchirer à l'instant même. À l'intérieur d'eux, ils voulaient rester amis pour le reste de leur vie et se retrouver un jour, lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Pourtant, ils ignoraient les événements à venir..._

_Et que leurs souhaits allaient rester longtemps éphémères... Trop longtemps pour de simples enfants..._

* * *

><p>Naruto sursauta. Dans sa voiture, il s'était à nouveau laisser aller dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Ça commençait à être fréquent. Il devait faire quelque chose pour régler le problème et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions : parler à quelqu'un de proche et <em>la<em> trouver. Peut-être que son meilleur ami serait assez gentil pour le supporter aujourd'hui malgré ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... A voir.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre ?<p>

J'espère que ce n'est pas le néant total ! Les explications viendront avec le temps car je tiens à ce que les lecteurs connaissent certaines vérités en même temps que quelques personnages. Et soit vous en saurez plus soit vous en saurez moins. J'équilibrai les choses. ^^ Et les paragraphes en italique sont très importants…

Je n'en rajoute pas plus et vous dis au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Alors cette fois-ci, vous avez le droit à une description de Sas'ke, encore à ces paragraphes mystérieux en italique et de l'action ! Une grande première pour moi d'ailleurs ! Les choses se mettent en place, on découvre certains aspects, une hiérarchies, des relations… Je n'en dirai pas plus à ce niveau.

Ah, j'allais oublier : pour certains mots, expressions ou ce que vous voulez, j'ai ajouté une description tout en bas afin de mieux comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des chiffres dans le texte.

Maintenant, je peux vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Sasuke prêtait très attention, c'était de ne jamais ramener de fille chez lui. Non seulement il n'en avait pas le droit - ça serait signer son arrêt de mort - mais il ne voulait pas qu'elles viennent le voir puisque, chiantes et collantes comme elles l'étaient, elles n'allaient plus le lâcher. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était son bien-être. Elles n'étaient avec lui que parce qu'il estimait qu'elles le pouvaient et pour son plaisir. Et il avait de la chance car elles étaient nombreuses. Elles étaient prêtes à tout pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit en sa charmante compagnie - il suffisait de les voir se jeter des regards haineux dans les bars - et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Elles devinaient rapidement quel genre d'homme il était en l'observant quelques minutes si elles n'étaient pas si hypocrites. C'était vrai, elles avaient l'excuse qu'il était difficile de lui résister car, il fallait l'avouer, il était un bel homme. Pourtant, même ainsi elles avaient l'air complètement débiles et ces femmes passaient pour des filles faciles. En plus - et c'était ce qui faisait le plus rire Sasuke, elles pensaient qu'il pourrait ressentir un peu de pitié ou d'affection pour elles lors de la séparation. Mais comme toutes, elles se trompaient sur toute la ligne. Alors pourquoi refuser quelques chose qui nous plait ? C'était ce qu'il disait lorsqu'on lui demandait la raison de son train de vie. Il n'affirmait pas que c'était la meilleure option mais il fallait profiter de sa jeunesse.<p>

Il y avait aussi une autre chose qu'il faisait : partir en premier, pendant le sommeil de la demoiselle si possible ou grâce à une excuse pour la planter dans la chambre de l'hôtel, laissant quelques fois comme galanterie la note de la nuit.

Toujours est-il qu'il faisait très attention lors de ces longues nuits pour éviter toute grossesse. Elles ne devaient en aucun cas tomber enceintes de lui. Dans le cas où elles n'avortaient pas, il ne serait plus tranquille entre la garde, la pension alimentaire, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres problèmes, et l'enfant, sans oublier sa mère, serait un bon moyen de remonter à lui et de l'atteindre. Et ça, il était hors de question qu'ils le rattrapent. Sasuke n'y trouverait que la mort et la destruction de tout ce qui l'entourait entre les mains de ces hommes… En plus, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait et Sasuke aimait la pluie. Personne ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il restait chez lui, au chaud et au sec. Personne ne pouvait le déranger non plus, à part peut-être ses amis qui décidaient d'organiser quelque chose chez l'un d'eux. Parfois, il refusait mais, pour leur faire plaisir, il acceptait quelques unes de leurs invitations. Il avait mis un temps fou à se forger cette petite famille - comme le disait son meilleur ami qui était aussi passé par là - donc il faisait un effort. Tous les deux s'étaient battus férocement pour avoir ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui, surtout Sasuke car l'autre était resté plus longtemps en famille que lui. Pour cela et tout un tas de secrets, leurs histoires ne devaient pas être connues de personne. Ils avaient cependant chacun une voie et même si le gars qui lui servait de meilleur pote essayait de le tirer du chemin qu'il avait choisi, Sasuke résisterait. Il n'allait pas abandonner après avoir perdu tant de temps et avoir dépensé tant d'énergie. Il avait par plusieurs fois mis sa vie en danger pour ça et cela risquait de se renouveler, alors il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. C'était bien son ami qui disait qu'on ne devait pas baisser les bras, non ? Il n'avait pas à l'empêcher de poursuivre son but ni à essayer de l'arrêter, que son souhait soit dangereux, voire mortel. Qu'il le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait à la fin ! Il n'était ni son père ni son… frère. À ce mot, ses pensées se focalisèrent immédiatement sur son horrible passé d'enfant. Il réussit cependant à oublier son malaise et sa rage.<p>

En plus, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas digéré son dernier appel, tôt l'autre matin. Il détestait qu'on perturbe son sommeil. Néanmoins, il restait pensif par rapport à cet appel car les paroles de son ami l'intriguaient : « […] J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. […] »

Son camarade était mystérieux, une caractéristique qui n'allait pas avec sa personnalité. Il gardait difficilement un secret, à moins que ce soit vraiment important ou qu'il soit impliqué dans l'histoire. Pourtant, quand il lui avait annoncé ça, il semblait joyeux et moqueur. Là, le brun le reconnaissait et le ton de la voix ne lui plaisait pas. Qu'avait-il pu manigancer ? Sasuke espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas faire encore des conneries.

Cela faisait douze ans qu'ils se connaissaient et ils ne s'étaient plus séparés. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sasuke avait tout de suite fixé un mot sur ce visage : stupide. Mais il faisait fausse route car, avec le temps, il avait découvert un autre garçon. Avec lui, il avait repris goût à la vie et il avait recommencé à accepter la réalité de la vie. Pour ça, il lui était reconnaissant, c'était grâce à ce « stupide » garçon.

* * *

><p><em>Il était tranquillement en train de jouer dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Comme il savait que son père adoptif allait ouvrir la porte, il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il entendit un homme, autre que son père, parler, puis la voix plus aiguë d'un petit garçon. La porte se referma et on l'appela. Il abandonna ses jouets et se dirigea vers le salon. Il vit alors les deux personnes qui étaient entrées : un homme adulte, accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les deux petits devaient avoir le même âge. Il s'assit sur le canapé en face d'eux en les saluant d'un simple bonjour, puis attendit les explications de son représentant légal.<em>

_- Tu te souviens du garçon dont je t'ai parlé ? lui demanda son papa._

_- Oui, tu m'as dit qu'il venait aujourd'hui._

_- C'est lui, continua-t-il en désignant le plus jeune arrivant._

_- C'est super ! s'exclama l'autre homme. On peut donc passer la case « présentations ». Je vois que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, Kakashi._

_- J'ai été votre élève, maître. Vous devriez me connaître un peu mieux, lui reprocha ledit Kakashi._

_- Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais que tu aurais changé avec le temps et oublié tout ce que je t'avais appris._

_- Avec un enfant à la charge ? Non, ça m'a même forcé à être sur le droit chemin. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et je fais attention._

_- C'est bien. Je vois aussi que mon enseignement a servi à quelque chose ! se moqua-t-il gentiment._

_- Oui, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps._

_- Bien, je suppose donc qu'il sait ce qui va se passer et qu'il est prêt. Mon fils a été averti._

_- C'est pareil pour lui, confirma Kakashi en posant sa main sur la tête de son fils._

_- Ok. Je peux alors partir sans inquiétudes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, tu le sais._

_- Oui, maître._

_Ils se levèrent tous les deux, suivis par les deux garçons. À la porte, l'homme invité se tourna vers son ancien élève :_

_- Je compte sur toi. Nous comptons tous sur toi, Kakashi._

_- Oui, j'en ai conscience._

_- Tu as entre tes mains la vie et la nouvelle éducation de ces deux enfants. C'est important. Tâche d'être à la hauteur._

_Son élève hocha la tête. Puis, l'homme se tourna vers son fils, pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_- Sois sage et écoute Kakashi. Il te guidera dans la vie et il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Je ne serai plus là pour toi, ni Maman. C'est lui qui prend le relais désormais. Toi, comme ce garçon, allez avoir une vie très différente. Je compte sur toi pour te surpasser. Malgré tout ce que tu entreprendras - que ce soit bon ou mauvais, n'oublie pas qui tu es. C'est le plus important._

_Il l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de faire ses adieux aux trois personnes. La porte se referma silencieusement et le garçon de cet homme ne se retint pas pour pleurer. Son nouveau camarade, mal à l'aise pendant le discours entre le père et son fils, ne savait plus où se mettre. Kakashi emmena l'enfant dans le salon et le consola. Il avait maintenant la charge du fils de son maître et il devait tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux. Il savait que cela allait être difficile au début mais il connaissait l'enfant depuis qu'il était né. Cela allait aider._

* * *

><p><em>Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa cachette secrète. Il devait se cacher et il savait déjà où se mettre. Jamais il n'allait le trouver dans le trou : jouer à cache-cache avec lui était trop facile. Le petit nouveau avait repris du poil de la bête, même s'il parlait toujours de sa famille. Les adieux avaient été pénibles mais il avait rapidement passé le cap. Ainsi, ils étaient vite devenus amis, sous le regard stupéfait de Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre. Âgés tous les deux de dix ans, les deux garçons avaient vite été complices et avaient bien compris le sens de leur vie. Comme les bons élèves, ils avaient été attentifs. Ils n'avaient plus que Kakashi, ils en profitaient, se sentant bien avec lui.<em>

_Peu après sa séparation avec ses parents, le nouveau lui raconta son histoire :_

_Il venait d'une famille aisée. Avant, il habitait dans une petite ville du Japon rural et cela faisait très peu de temps qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo. Son père, blond comme les blés avec des yeux bleus - son fils était sa copie - était maire de cette ville. C'était un homme bon, calme, avec plein d'espoirs d'un monde meilleur. Il cherchait le bonheur et la paix pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté cette ville pour la capitale, il l'avait laissée en forme, sans problèmes ni dettes. La ville pouvait continuer à vivre tranquillement, même si le départ de leur maire préféré l'attristait. Il s'appelait Minato Namikaze. Sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, était tout le contraire de son père niveau caractère ; rousse aux yeux bleu-violet, c'était elle qui apportait du piquant dans leur famille avec son caractère jovial, un peu débordé et mal organisé. C'était une maman très aimante et son fils était tout pour elle. Ses parents attachaient une grande importance à la famille et, tous les trois, ils étaient très soudés. Une autre information était que le petit blond n'avait ni frères ni sœurs et il disait être content ainsi._

_Naruto Uzumaki avait une amie dans cette ville dont il avait dû s'en séparer. On voyait que cette fillette était très importante pour lui : il en parlait avec les yeux légèrement humides. Il avait dit qu'elle aussi était partie ailleurs et les chances de se retrouver étaient quasiment nulles, même s'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se revoir. Il n'avait pas manqué de la décrire mais l'homme et son fils avaient eu un peu de mal à le croire. Pourtant, il ne leur en voulait pas car il les comprenaient : après tout, des personnes avec un tel physique n'étaient pas les plus nombreuses._

_En arrivant à la capitale, sa famille s'était installée dans un bel appartement à Shibuya, l'un des arrondissements spéciaux1, à Hiroo2. Pourtant, les choses n'avaient pas duré longtemps pour Naruto malgré l'impression d'un avenir joyeux. Maintenant, il était contraint de vivre chez Kakashi, avec le garçon brun un peu taciturne._

_Le blond était sympa mais il parlait trop, beaucoup trop. Après avoir raconté ce qu'il savait, il semblait plus léger et naturellement plus enclin à renforcer son début d'amitié avec le brun, qui contrairement à lui s'était bien gardé de vider son sac. Kakashi connaissait son petit passé et savait qui il était. C'était suffisant pour lui, alors Naruto pouvait très bien attendre._

* * *

><p>Sasuke se rappelait très bien de ces souvenirs lointains et, peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire un peu plus d'efforts à cette époque. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il se concentra donc sur le présent et ce qui allait vite arriver, c'est-à-dire la fête d'anniversaire si prometteuse de son meilleur ami. Tant de mystères de sa part, ce n'était pas bon… En plus, il était seul à s'en occuper, accueillant ainsi les dégâts et la mauvaise organisation, un trait de sa mère. Dire qu'il voulait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour ses vingt-deux ans ! Sasuke irait prier pour lui un de ces jours…<p>

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui signala qu'il devait se dépêcher de partir travailler.

* * *

><p>Au vingtième et dernier étage d'un immeuble, un homme d'un âge un peu avancé sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les deux secrétaires, installées près des deux ascenseurs qui desservaient l'étage. Une était au téléphone et l'autre rangeait des feuilles dans un classeur. En tendant un post-it sur lequel était écrit un prénom, il demanda donc à celle-là :<p>

- Où est-il ?

- D'après vous ? lui répondit-elle après avoir lu le mot.

- Ne te fout pas de moi, s'il te plait !

- Je suis désolée, loin de moi de me moquer de vous. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous posez cette question. Après tout, il est très mystérieux concernant sa vie privée et vous devriez savoir qu'il est toujours en retard.

Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, tout en enfouissant son visage dans sa main libre. Il semblait réfléchir lorsqu'il s'exclama soudainement, interrompant toutes les personnes présentes non loin de lui et des secrétaires :

- Je sens qu'un jour je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas ! J'en ai marre de son comportement ! Ça sera un bon élément de perdu mais s'il faut faire des sacrifices, je le ferai !

Il partit dans son bureau en grognant des choses incompréhensives. Les personnes dans les couloirs retournèrent à leurs occupations, la jeune femme au téléphone reprit sa conversation et l'autre continua sa tâche sans se poser de questions. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de scènes, qu'ils trouvaient totalement anodines et normales face à de vrais combats entre les deux plus jeunes hommes de l'organisation. Ils avaient déjà eu droit à ça lorsque les deux ne s'entendaient pas et qu'ils réglaient leurs problèmes ainsi.

Pourtant, ils furent à nouveau stoppés, cette fois-ci par la sonnerie d'un des élévateurs qui signalait son arrivée à l'étage : Kakashi sortit de la cage métallique, précédant son fils adoptif. Un petit silence se fit, pendant lequel les deux hommes saluèrent les personnes présentes. Tous les deux allèrent vers les secrétaires pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose pour eux. Celle qui avait rangé les feuilles souhaita bonne chance à Kakashi en pointant du doigt le bureau du vieil homme. Sasuke décida d'accompagner son père car il n'avait pas de travail en retard. Personne autour n'eut le courage de répéter les paroles de leur chef commun à l'encontre de Kakashi.

Leur chef l'attendait, visiblement prêt à exploser de colère. Kakashi, malgré son attitude calme et détachée, craignait pour lui sans le montrer car il avait vraiment abusé cette fois-ci. Le vieil homme lui posa tout de même l'habituelle question :

- Qu'as-tu fais pour arriver en retard Kakashi ?

- Heureusement que je suis passé près de lui en voiture, dit Sasuke.

- Merci Sasuke de me défendre… ironisa son père.

- En plus ? Dis-moi Sasuke, tu ne veux pas retourner chez lui ? proposa le plus âgé en oubliant sa première question.

- Non merci… Et n'insistez pas.

- Au moins c'est clair Hokage-sama. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas non plus séduit par votre idée.

Le Hokage regardait désespéramment Kakashi donner un coup de coude sur le bras de son fils, fier de sa réplique. Il les rappela rapidement à l'ordre pour la soirée :

- Sasuke, tout est prêt pour ce soir. Tu en parleras avec Naruto pour savoir s'il n'a pas oublié. Équipez-vous même si c'est une mission assez simple. Il y a encore quelques détails à régler - d'où la raison pour que tu viennes tôt Kakashi - sinon tout est bon. Le gros des informations est déjà posé sur ton bureau. Des questions ?

- Non.

- Tu peux partir.

Sasuke quitta la pièce, laissant Kakashi sous les foudres du chef suprême de l'organisation. Il se dirigea vers les deux secrétaires pour leur demander si le blond était déjà arrivé lorsque les portes d'un des ascenseurs s'ouvrirent. Naruto s'avança vers le ténébreux, tout souriant. Il portait un jean, une chemise qui n'était pas mise correctement dans son pantalon et une cravate défaite, renforçant son air désordonné. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'une fête.  
>- Hey, mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Sasuke.<p>

- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi, aussi !  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être sympa avec toi puisque tu m'as réveillé un de ces jours à cinq heures du matin !<p>

- Oh, je vois. Monsieur l'a toujours en travers de la gorge. Dis donc, j'ai interrompu quelque chose de si important que ça ? Je croyais que trop de sommeil c'était pour les faibles. C'est pas ce que tu dis ?

- Ta gueule, termina-t-il la conversation et il partit dans son bureau sans attendre Naruto, sachant qu'il le suivrait.

- Bonjour, mes demoiselles ! dit poliment le blond aux deux secrétaires, avant de disparaître dans la même pièce que son ami.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent mais finirent rapidement par plonger dans les feuilles posées sur leur bureau.

* * *

><p>23 h.<p>

Un entrepôt sur les quais de Minato-ku3. Un bâtiment de réception et de distribution de marchandises directement importées de l'étranger. Il avait cinq étages, aux façades crépies blanches4. Des fenêtres carrées les perforaient, permettant un bon apport de lumière pendant la journée. Il faisait nuit et pas un néon n'était allumé, vu l'heure avancée. C'était donc un bâtiment d'apparence normale. C'était ce qu'il montrait en tout cas mais ils avaient pour mission de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Ils étaient les seuls à entrer, le reste les attendait dans le périmètre, caché dans l'ombre de la nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils n'étaient que deux, contre un nombre non défini d'usurpateurs, et ils devaient mener à bien la mission. En effet, l'organisation avait reçu des informations sur d'étranges activés de cette entreprise. Comme la police n'avait pas voulu bouger un doigt dans cette affaire, jugeant la source des infos non fiables, l'organisation prenait le relai pour le bien de tout le monde.

Cependant, au milieu de ce silence nocturne et de la tranquillité de cette zone du port à cette heure-ci, une voix s'éleva : - Putain, tu pues la clope ! On va se faire repérer ! s'exclama l'un des deux qui devaient s'introduire. En plus, t'avais dit que t'arrêtais de pourrir tes pouvons avec ce truc dégueulasse !

- Tout d'abord, arrête de gueuler comme le taré que t'es. Ensuite, je ne pue pas autant la clope comme tu le dis et ce n'est pas si facile que ça d'arrêter de fumer, baka ! répondit en chuchotant son coéquipier.

Eux aussi étaient cachés et ils attendaient le signal du patron.

- C'est qu'une question de volonté. Et baka toi-même ! recommença le premier mais plus silencieusement cette fois.

- Pour ta gouverne, l'être humain n'est plus capable de sentir les odeurs à une certaine distance, contrairement aux chiens. Donc, ne pense pas que ces hommes vont me sentir arriver.

Sa remarque eut pour effet de faire taire celui qui était blond et le silence total reprit place. Son excitation monta d'un cran lorsqu'un courageux oiseau passa par-là en poussant un cri, alors qu'une légère brise se levait. Le stress et l'adrénaline se faisaient sentir et ce mélange était son combustible pour les prochains moments à venir. C'était toujours ainsi et cela l'aidait beaucoup pour affronter la situation. Il adorait cette sensation, même s'il avait failli laisser sa peau plusieurs fois.

Les minutes passaient et rien ne bougeait. Cagoules dans leurs mains, ils attendaient. Armes prêtes, ils comptaient les secondes. Enfin, ils reçurent l'ordre de commencer : un message dans leur oreillette de la part du Maître.

Ils cachèrent leur visage grâce à la cagoule, sortirent de l'ombre et avancèrent à pas de loups vers une des portes à l'arrière de l'immeuble, tout en se remémorant les plans. Ils ne devaient pas se perdre dans les couloirs et se retrouver coincés, faits comme des rats. Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté de la porte et, prêts à tirer en cas de besoin, ouvrirent d'abord lentement la porte, légèrement étonnés qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Assurés que personne ne traînait dans le coin, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Naruto passant devant. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, ils devaient vérifier tout le contenu des affaires de l'immeuble et c'était le blond qui connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la fameuse pièce. Tous les niveaux du bâtiment avaient été étudiés et analysés par un espion qui s'était fourni les renseignements nécessaires.

- Nous attaquons la première phase du plan, dit Sasuke dans son micro.

- Bien, lui répondit la voix grave de l'Hokage.

Après de longues minutes de stress, de cache-cache et d'attente, ils finirent par y arriver et découvrirent l'étendu des actes illégaux, plutôt bien camouflés parmi toutes les pièces du bâtiment. Avec le faisceau lumineux de leurs torches, ils pouvaient voir que c'était un grand local dans lequel il y avait une sorte de pièce qui faisait le quart de la surface. C'était en réalité une grande chambre froide et des cadavres ainsi que des organes humains la remplissaient. En dehors de ce lieu, il y avait beaucoup d'étagères pleines de dossiers épais. Plusieurs ordinateurs posés sur des bureaux en bois étaient aussi présents.

- C'est crade !

- Importations de corps humains et d'organes humains, pour ma part, illégales.

Le blond transmit le message aux commandes, pendant que l'autre fouillait rapidement quelques dossiers avant d'en mettre certains dans le sac à dos qu'il avait pris avec lui.

- Eh, Roy ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait trop calme ici ? demanda le blond.

- ... Oui. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur... Ce n'est pas normal.

- ... Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant que ces gars viennent !

- Oui mais, au pire, on sait se défendre.

- Tiens, tiens ! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé ! s'exclama une voix grave dans la noirceur de la pièce.

Ils dirigèrent la faible lumière vers elle et virent avec effarement un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes. Comme l'organisation avait prévu, ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à de simples ouvriers ou à des chercheurs. La plupart portait des vêtements noirs et certains avaient un fin manteau blanc sur les épaules. Mais le plus grave, c'étaient les armes qu'ils avaient tous en main… Ça, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Pourtant, ils devaient glaner un maximum d'informations avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient nulle part se cacher si les ennemis tiraient, alors aucune attaque n'était admise.

- Eh, eh, eh ! Des rats ! Apportez le poison qu'ils mangent comme des abrutis, ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef.

- Att-attendez ! Juste une question, essaya le blond.

- Oh, le courageux ! Il essaie de proposer un marché, le petit ?

Le rire gras et mauvais des autres hommes lui donna la nausée et lui glaça le dos. Son coéquipier le regardait bizarrement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Négocier avec eux était peine perdue et ces pauvres gars pleins à tomber de drogue allaient se faire un plaisir de les tuer. Mais discrètement, le blond lui fit un signe.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous aviez mis autant de temps à nous trouver.

- On voulait savoir la raison de votre présence. Je crois que tu peux comprendre pourquoi.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire finalement ?

- Tu as dit une question. Ça fait deux, là. Bon, assez discuter ! Vous allez regretter d'être venus...

- Maintenant !

- Quoi ?! cria le chef.

Une explosion de fumée grise, presque noire, envahit la pièce. Profitant de la surprise, les deux hommes foncèrent sur le groupe, poussant à coups d'épaule ceux qui se trouvaient devant eux. Le groupe avait laissé la lumière du couloir allumée et les deux fuyards se guidaient grâce à elle. L'appréhension au ventre, ils quittèrent la pièce et couraient dans les couloirs pour gagner la sortie aussi vite que leur permettait leur mémoire. Malheureusement pour eux, quatre gros tas de muscles leur barraient l'accès à la liberté. Ils devaient sûrement être là depuis qu'ils les avaient surpris à côté de la chambre froide. Deux hommes chacun. Le combat pouvait commencer.

- Tu t'occupes de ceux qui sont à ta gauche, dit le dénommé Roy.

- Ok. Let's go !

En signe de provocation, ce dernier leva sa main droite vers ses deux brutes et leur fit comprendre de s'approcher. Aussitôt, ils foncèrent sur lui mais un s'arrêta au dernier instant pour laisser son ami bouger tranquillement, qui balança son poing devant lui. Son adversaire esquiva facilement en se baissant et visa l'estomac ennemi, ce que le propriétaire stoppa en attrapant sa main. Ne voulant pas le laisser prendre le dessus, il prit de l'élan et fit pareil avec son autre poing, qui lui, atteint le nez du grand, le fracassant. Sous la douleur, il recula et cracha une insulte. Du sang coulait et tâchait le sol blanc.

Voyant le deuxième charger sur son ami, Roy se concentra sur ses adversaires avant qu'ils ne le prennent par surprise. Plus discret que lui, il se mit en position de défense en attendant l'attaque. C'était rare qu'il fasse le premier pas. Cela lui permettait de faire une petite analyse de la façon de combattre de ses ennemis. Comme les autres, un seul bougea d'abord et, bête comme il l'était, fonça tête baissée. Son coéquipier secoua lentement la tête mais Roy ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps. Il esquiva en se décalant de côté et donna un coup de coude entre les omoplates de son adversaire, qui s'étala par terre. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu en essayant de faire un balayage. Ce fut peine perdue quand il vit Roy sauter, puis atterrir sur sa jambe. Son cri secoua son ami, qui vint à sa rescousse. Il souleva un pan de la veste de son costard et sortit une arme à feu de son étui. Le trouillard n'essayait même pas de se battre car il avait compris, en voyant les trois autres au sol, qu'il n'avait aucune chance : soit il attendait le groupe aveuglé par la fumée soit il les descendait. Pointant son pistolet sur Roy, il obligea l'autre à s'immobiliser. Mais à cause de la peur il fit une grave erreur : Inari se trouvait presque à l'opposé de son ami. Profitant de l'ouverture, Roy sauta sur l'arme, dont le chien était déjà ramené à l'arrière5, avant que son propriétaire ne remarque sa position de faiblesse. Le bout du canon levé vers le plafond, il lui fracassa le nez avant de l'assommer.

- On y va, dit-il pendant qu'il administrait le même traitement à son premier adversaire.

Légèrement essoufflés et en sueur, les deux hommes quittèrent le plus rapidement possible les lieux lorsque des pas se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Dehors, une brise fraîche les accueillit, ainsi que les autres qui les avaient attendus. Ils allèrent se cacher un peu plus loin pour laisser le reste s'occuper de la fin. Ils arrêtaient les bandits, quand le Maître arriva vers les deux principaux acteurs de cette soirée.

- Malgré le petit imprévu, vous avez mené jusqu'au bout la mission. Félicitations, c'était du bon boulot, Inari et Roy.

Les événements avaient été en partie entendus et, par la suite, narrés pendant leur fuite.

- Vous savez très bien que nous donnons toujours le meilleur de nous-mêmes à chaque fois, Hokage-sama, répondit Inari.

- Oui, je sais. Tu sais, parfois j'oublie qui vous êtes. Ce n'est pas bien, j'en suis conscient mais je n'y peux rien. Encore une fois, bravo à tous les deux. On se retrouve demain dans l'après-midi pour discuter des activités de ces gens. D'ici-là, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous bien.

- Ok, merci Hokage-sama, dit Roy en lui tendant son sac à dos. Bonne fin de soirée.

- Bonne nuit, pépé ! rajouta Inari.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'avoir plus de respect pour tes aînés ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

Inari partit en courant et le sourire sur les lèvres rejoindre le brun qui marchait déjà devant lui, les mains dans les poches. C'était une habitude de rigoler ainsi en fin de mission, comme pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de stress et d'adrénaline.

1 Tokyo étant une grande préfecture, la ville est divisée en trois parties : les arrondissements spéciaux, les villes et les districts. Les 23 arrondissements spéciaux de la capitale sont des municipalités et il remplacent l'ancienne ville de Tokyo, qui a été dissoute. C'est « eux qui constituent » le centre de Tokyo. Ils ont le suffixe -ku, par exemple Shibuya-ku. Les villes ont le suffixe -shi et les districts gun.

2 Hiroo est un quartier résidentiel de l'arrondissement de Shibuya et les gens qui y vivent ont un bon niveau financier.

3 Un arrondissement assez sympa avec la plage, la fameuse Tour de Tokyo, qui soit dit en passant est plus grande que la tour Eiffel de Paris, une bonne vie nocturne. Il y a aussi des musées, des geishas, des hôtels, des commerces, etc. Beaucoup de célébrités y vivent !

4 Vu que j'étudie l'architecture, tout ce qui a rapport avec, aura une explication de ma part, jusque dans les limites de mes connaissance. Donc, le crépi est une sorte de pâte qui sert de revêtement, extérieur comme intérieur, mais je crois que c'est plus utilisé à l'extérieur. Normalement, c'est un peu granuleux au toucher et cela permet de protéger l'isolation, lorsqu'elle est à l'extérieur, et bien sûr de « finir » l'œuvre. Aussi, il existe « toutes » les teintes possible. C'est trop long à expliquer mais il y a des couleurs déconseillés à cause du soleil et tout simplement des goûts. Parfois, il y a même des règlements à respecter concernant ces choix. En effet, le soleil joue un rôle important : certaines couleurs, comme le noir - même si certain disent que le noir n'est pas un couleur - attirent plus les rayonnements solaires et certaines finissent par « disparaître » sous l'effet du soleil.

5 Le chien d'une arme à feu est une pièce mécanique qui met le feu à la poudre pour les anciennes. Dans les modernes, elle percute l'amorce de la cartouche. Quand on doit faire ce geste mécaniquement avant d'appuyer sur la queue de détente, on appelle ça simple action, alors que la double action permet de tirer le chien vers l'arrière lorsqu'on appuie sur la queue de détente.

* * *

><p>Avis ? Un peu plus éclairés ? Nan ? Je sais ! ^^<p>

Je ne fais pas de campagne contre la cigarette mais, si vous voulez suivre le conseil de Naruto, faites-le, c'est mieux !

Je vous laisse en vous remerciant d'avoir lu et je vous donne rendez-vous au troisième chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Hi la compagnie !

Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est pour l'anniversaire d'AlexIchi the 2-Sevrian, auteur de quatre fictions actives à lui tout seul. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MON GRAND ! Ce chapitre est mon « cadeau » ! ^^

Sinon, l'histoire avance. Pas d'apparition d'enfants ou ce genre de truc. Par contre, il y a des indices sur certaines choses, comme le passé de Sasuke par exemple. Et encore de l'action ! J'ai voulu changer de métier pour Sakura-chan. ^^

Les marques et les modèles des voitures présentées ne sont pas à moi.

Finalement, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Le jour j approchait et Naruto ne voyait pas la fin des tâches à accomplir pour la fête de son anniversaire. En effet, il s'était un peu relâché avec l'organisation et, maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. Pour ce jour spécial, il avait invité tous ses amis et quelques collègues avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Il aurait bien voulu prendre toute l'organisation mais il y avait beaucoup trop de membres. La liste des invités était établie depuis un moment et chaque convive connaissait la date et l'heure pour se présenter. Tous sauf une personne… Mais Naruto cherchait toujours à entrer en contact avec elle et la situation n'était pas encore désespérée.<p>

Le blond pensait scinder en deux l'événement : dans la première partie, se déroulerait le repas dans un bon restaurant avec son entourage le plus intime, tandis que tout le monde serait réuni dans une salle de réception pour la deuxième et dernière partie, où ils dégusteraient le gâteau d'anniversaire et danseraient jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et s'il n'avaient pas été trop radins, les invités donneraient ses cadeaux !

Le gros du travail était fait en réalité. Ce qui lui restait était principalement quelques détails qui avaient leur importance pour que tout soit harmonieux. Naruto ne voulait rien laisser bâclé. Or, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'y concentrer cette journée car il devait aller discuter de la dernière mission avec le Hokage.

* * *

><p>Dans le centre de Tokyo, un immeuble de vingt étages trônait majestueusement avec ses façades totalement vitrées de couleur brunes, presque noires. Les habitants le connaissaient très bien : il s'agissait d'une entreprise de montres mondialement connue qui y travaillait. Sur les quinze premiers niveaux, des horlogers y fabriquaient ces fameux bijoux alors que les cinq autres étaient destinés à la publicité des produits. Mais ça, c'était ce que les Tokyoïtes croyaient puisque c'était la version qu'on leur avait donnée. Des rumeurs circulaient dans les rues autour du bâtiment à propos de ses verres extra foncés. Certains disaient que les travailleurs ne supportaient pas la luminosité ou que c'était pour se démarquer et attirer l'œil du touriste. Les superstitieux avaient aussi leur avis : pour eux, les occupants s'adonnaient à d'étranges expériences… Il y avait cependant une autre supposition : le vitrage était sombre pour cacher quelque chose. Un secret sur la fabrication des montres ? Non, ils ne parlaient pas de ça mais peut-être d'informations secrètes au sujet du gouvernement ou de la justice, des sujets épineux et parfois dangereux. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y avait rien à reprocher à cet obscur building. Et puis, c'était ce n'était qu'une question de goûts et couleurs, une idée de l'architecte.<p>

Naruto tourna le volant de sa voiture à droite et continua sa route jusqu'au parking souterrain de l'immeuble foncé, où il put ouvrir la grande porte grillagée grâce à une clé spéciale : le grand espace de stationnement était exclusivement réservé aux employés de la marque. Le blond y laissa sa voiture et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui menait ses utilisateurs au rez-de-chaussée. De là, on avait accès aux autres étages grâce à plusieurs ascenseurs ou aux escaliers (pour les plus courageux), après avoir décliné son identité. L'Uzumaki inséra sa clé du parking dans son emplacement à côté du bouton d'appel de l'élévateur et attendit que celui-ci arrive. À l'intérieur, les quelques minutes de montée lui permirent de rassembler les idées et les informations recueillies dans la précédente mission. La sonnerie caractéristique de l'ascenseur lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé au dernier étage. Il sortit et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du Hokage, n'oubliant de saluer les deux secrétaires au passage. Il toqua à la porte et entra, sans attendre une autorisation. Sasuke et Kakashi y étaient déjà, chacun assis sur une chaise. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la grande horloge de la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en retard.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il.

- Salut, répondit le brun.

- Yo !

- Bonjour Naruto. Installe-toi pour que nous puissions commencer la conversation, entra rapidement de le vif du sujet le maître Hokage. Nous avons fait des recherches suite à votre découverte - en plus des dossiers que vous avez pris - et, je confirme, il s'agit bien d'importations de corps humains et d'organes humains illégales.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi la police ne veut pas s'occuper de ça. Leurs têtes pensantes connaissent notre situation, ils pourraient faire un effort.

- Naruto, tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est aussi en partie grâce à ces têtes pensantes que notre identité n'est pas dévoilée au monde entier, rappela le vieil homme. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec toi et je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Des suppositions à partager ?

- Une supposition, corrigea le jeune homme en soutenant le sourire et les yeux malicieux du Sandaime.

Les deux autres hommes présents tournèrent la tête vers lui et attendirent qu'il s'explique. Sasuke souffla lentement, connaissant d'avance la réaction de Naruto.

- Si je analyse les lieux, la découverte macabre et le comportement des types, je n'arrive qu'à une conclusion. Les quelques indices que je vois me ramène qu'à une personne : Orochimaru.

- Encore ?! s'exclama subitement le blond, comme l'avait prédit Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier ce type ! Il est mort, Sasuke. MORT !

- Mais c'est ça le problème justement ! Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ?

- … T'as un sérieux blème, mec. Depuis quand les morts reviennent à la vie ?! En fait, faut aussi arrêter la cocaïne, pas que la cigarette !

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi dire face à cette fausse remarque. Il se contenta de passer une main sur son visage, soupirant cette fois d'exaspération. Les deux plus âgés étaient un peu stupéfaits et avaient un peu de peine à croire que Sasuke consomme ce genre de produit, mais puisque Naruto le connaissait bien… Cependant, Hiruzen Sarutobi reprit la conversation et tenta de calmer le blond par la même occasion :

- Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Après tout, Sasuke ne pouvait pas vérifier ça dans l'état où il se trouvait à ce moment-là. C'est déjà une immense chance qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir vivant.

- Mais je m'en fout de ça, moi ! continua Naruto. Que ce gros obsédé soit vivant ou mort ne change pas la situation maintenant !

- Voyons Naruto, ne dis pas ça s'il te plait, l'interrompit doucement Kakashi, qui ne voulait pas que tout déraille en constatant que le blond venait de se contredire.

- Laissez tomber, c'est peine perdue avec lui, le découragea Sasuke mais en mettant le feu au poudre avec la suite destinée à son meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas à dire ça car tu n'imagines pas une seconde ce qu'il a fait !

- Je te rappelle que, sur ce coup-là, j'ai été plus intelligent que toi, répliqua son ami. Je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas le rejoindre. Assume tes erreurs ! Je n'ai peut-être pas vu de mes propres yeux ses abominables expériences mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles n'ont pas existées ! J'étais présent lorsque tu as tout raconté et quand tu n'étais pas bien par la suite ! Je te demande juste de ne pas penser à ce type alors que tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant ! RIEN D'AUTRE !

À sa dernière réplique, Naruto s'était brusquement dressé et avait empoigné son meilleur ami par le col de la chemise. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement sous l'afflux d'air qui entrait en lui à cause de la colère. Sasuke le fixait impassible comme à chaque fois, en apparence en tout cas. Naruto détestait que Sasuke parle de ces sujets délicats concernant son passé et il n'acceptait pas que le brun s'en plaigne, qu'il y pense ou qu'il les relie à quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il ne l'avait plus reconnu à son retour, l'Uzumaki faisait tout pour enterrer ces mauvais souvenirs.

Il tourna la tête vers les deux autres hommes tout en lâchant son meilleur ami, comme si ses mains brûlaient, et dit :

- Je me casse, je ne sers plus à rien.

Il partit en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter les deux secrétaires. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs en fulminant, sans faire attention aux deux femmes qui ne le connaissaient pas ainsi. Il savait qu'il réagissait au quart de tour en entendant ce nom et qu'il devait dompter sa colère. Mais pourquoi tout devait tourner autour de cet homme monstrueux, après toutes les épreuves que Sasuke avait traversées ? Naruto en avait marre.

* * *

><p>Il se tenait droit contre le mur, à côté des portes coulissantes en verre du magasin, sous la pluie. Il savait qu'un tireur d'élite était caché dans un des arbres en face de lui en cas de besoin mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Quelques jours après sa dispute avec Sasuke, Naruto avait été envoyé arrêter un petit cambrioleur de magasin. C'était très simple. Pourtant, ce qui devait être une petite arrestation s'était tournée en scène de meurtre. Le bandit, qui n'avait pas touché à une seule personne à son entrée, avait commencé à tirer sur les pauvres gens qui bougeaient trop à son goût. Le blond, qui était dehors à ce moment pour analyser la situation, avait immédiatement appelé de l'aide. Il devait maintenant entrer et faire en sorte d'arrêter le fou.<p>

Il risqua un coup d'œil à travers la vitre et vit que, miraculeusement, le criminel avait le dos tourné. Il se mit devant les portes pour qu'elles s'ouvrent et, cela fait, se jeta entre les rayons pour échapper aux balles qui se dirigeaient vers sa dernière place. L'homme avait entendu les portes coulisser et n'était pas resté inactif.

- T'es qui toi ? Viens que je te tue ! dit-il en marchant vers les rayons. Je vais me faire un plaisir de montrer aux autres ce qui va leur arriver !

Naruto faillit tomber en se levant et courut se réfugier ailleurs. Il croisait les yeux tétanisés des autres personnes présentes. Tout en enlevant son arme de l'étui, il bifurqua vers les outils de bricolage et s'accroupit en regardant dans le couloir principal pour voir où était l'homme. Il n'était pas loin du rayon qu'il venait de quitter. C'était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc, qui permettait de voir qu'il n'était pas spécialement musclé, malgré la saison de pluie akisame en ce mois de septembre. Il semblait même être très mince, comme s'il avait passé quelques temps enfermé sans beaucoup de nourriture. Une barbe de quelques jours tentait de cacher les traits anguleux de son visage.

- Viens sale chien ! Montre-toi espèce de lâche ! Tu préfères être spectateur ? Très bien… Toi, la fille aux cheveux longs, dit-il quatre secondes plus tard. Oui, toi. Il n'y a que toi avec de tels cheveux. Viens ou je te tire jusqu'ici en te traînant par terre !

Naruto entendit des talons hésitants claquer sur le carrelage du magasin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se turent. Le brun afficha un sourire effrayant. Il semblait détailler la femme car son regard descendit et remonta lentement, accompagné d'un sifflement.

- Dis donc, ton copain doit être content avec un tel corps.

L'Uzumaki déglutit. Avec un otage, il était désavantagé. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à tirer car il pouvait toucher la mauvaise personne. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, la captive ainsi que tous les autres, y compris lui, allaient périr ici. Le meurtrier attrapa sa victime et bloqua le dos féminin contre son propre torse, l'immobilisant en passant un bras sous la mâchoire. Il pointa l'arme sur la tempe et cria :

- Dépêche-toi ou je tire !

Il préférait encore mourir à la place de ces innocents et c'était avec cette pensée qu'il se leva, n'ayant aucune idée concernant l'identité de cette femme. Il souffla une dernière fois et se mit à découvert dans le couloir. L'homme tourna la tête dans cette direction avant de faire la même chose avec son corps et celui de la demoiselle. Lorsque Naruto vit de qui il s'agissait, il ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Il ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait être si mauvaise.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à faire un geste, à penser à un mot. Il lui semblait même avoir oublier son prénom. Seule sa respiration lui prouvait qu'il était toujours vivant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais, dans tous les cas, il savait qu'il devait la sauver. Il avait fallu que, sur toutes les personnes coincées dans ce magasin, le malfaiteur choisisse Hinata. Il voyait sur le fin visage de la jeune femme la peur qui la tiraillait.

- Alors, c'est toi ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- …

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Ça… ne te regarde pas. Lâche-la !

- Eh, tu t'calmes le blondinet ! Dois-je te montrer que t'es en position de faiblesse ? demanda-t-il en appuyant encore plus le bout du canon sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

- Arrête…

- Hum, tu y tiens autant que ça ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regarde pas.

- Copain ? Tu es son copain ? demanda le fou avec un sourire sadique.

- Non.

- Zut. Moi qui pensais te voir mort de trouille… Bref, dis-moi ce que tu fais là ? T'es un flic ? Je pense que t'as compris que ça sert à rien de m'attaquer ni d'appeler ces abrutis.

- Laisse-là. Elle n'a rien à avoir là-dedans, essaya le blond.

- La bonne blague ! Réveille-toi petit !

Il ricana. Naruto fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan. Hinata était son amie. C'était une fille très douce, très gentille et il tenait beaucoup à elle. Elle était une des premières personnes à croire en lui, alors elle avait une place importante dans son cœur. Il y a peu, le blond avait deviné qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait peur de la perdre quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait la concernant. Et pour ne rien arranger, Sasuke l'avait déjà mis au pied du mur pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme et aucune réponse claire n'était pas apparue.

Il ne put que constater qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sauver son amie et l'homme s'impatientait.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'argent des caisses et elle. Tiens-toi tranquille et rien ne lui arrivera.

- Naruto… Au secours, plaida Hinata pour la première fois qui n'en pouvait plus.

Cela ne fit qu'un tour en Naruto qui se jeta sur l'agresseur sans être paré à un problème. Le brun, trop abasourdi par la demande, ne vit pas le jeune homme venir vers lui, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout discret. Après avoir arraché l'arme de la main adverse, Naruto mit son poing dans le nez de l'adversaire. Hinata se réfugia dans ses bras, tandis que l'homme se levait. Il regarda son arme par terre au loin et s'exclama :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, enculé ! Tu vas le payer !

Naruto poussa Hinata de côté et esquiva un coup rageur de l'ennemi. Il profita de la faille de défense au niveau du ventre de l'homme pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il se dégagea avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus et s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Respirant très difficilement, le brun se releva faiblement. Ayant mal calculé son coup, Naruto vit avec horreur qu'il avait de nouveau son arme à la main : il était tombé assez près de l'objet pour le reprendre. Et quand il vit le bout du canon pointé sur lui, il ne sut plus quoi faire.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça…

Une intonation se fit entendre, suivie précipitamment d'une deuxième beaucoup plus forte et étrange. L'homme avait tiré, Hinata en était sûre. Son arme à double action lui avait fait gagner quelques secondes se disait-elle. Cachée derrière le dos de Naruto, elle ne voyait rien. Quelques personnes avaient osé pointer discrètement leur visage à cause du silence qui s'était installé. Puis, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe se produisit. Le propriétaire du magasin, qui était toujours derrière sa caisse, sortit dehors pour appeler les agents qu'il voyait depuis l'intérieur.

- Et moi, je te dis de ne pas parler trop vite… furent les derniers mots de Naruto avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'affaire du magasin. Naruto avait reçu une balle dans le bras gauche, tandis que le tireur d'élite avait liquidé l'homme depuis son arbre. Le blond avait bien tiré lui aussi mais, sous l'impact de la balle adverse dans sa chaire, son projectile était parti légèrement plus tard et s'était fiché dans le mur, tandis que la balle extérieure avait fait chuter son ennemi. Il avait rapidement perdu beaucoup de sang car la balle s'était encastrée juste à côté de l'artère et il fut tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital.<p>

Aujourd'hui, Naruto sortait de l'établissement médical et c'était Sasuke qui venait le chercher en tant que responsable pour l'obliger à se reposer le plus possible. La voiture venant de démarrer, l'Uzumaki s'installa confortablement dans le siège passager. Même s'il aimait sa voiture, il devait avouer que celle de Sasuke n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Le brun grogna de mécontentement en voyant que la voiture devant eux n'avançait pas. Naruto s'esclaffa puis regarda dehors. Tout en restant concentré sur la route, l'Uchiwa reprit :

- Hinata se sent coupable.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire. Je le lui ai déjà dit.

- Moi aussi mais tu sais comment elle est. Faut que tu la rassures, Naruto. Elle est en train de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. La pauvre…

- Je vais m'en occuper. D'ailleurs, tu sais quelque chose sur ce type ?

- Non et, pour tout te dire, je préfère ne pas trop en savoir. Mais je pense que c'est un autre taré qui vient de sortir de prison - vu son état - et que, finalement, il avait des problèmes psychiques.

- Sûrement.

Chacun retourna dans sa tête pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Le bruit discret du moteur de la voiture berçait le blond qui était encore fatigué.

* * *

><p>Dans le salon d'un appartement à Shibuya1, une jeune femme était assise sur une chaise, face à de grandes feuilles de papier étalées sur une table en verre. Il s'agissait de plans d'architecte assez compliqués. Elle écrivit sur une feuille à part quelque chose en soufflant, puis fit un cercle rouge sur une partie d'un plan. Elle alla ensuite fermer la fenêtre qui était ouverte à cause du bruit. Même étant assez éloigné du célèbre carrefour de Shibuya2, les nuisances sonores parvenaient jusqu'à son immeuble. Elle reprenait sa place lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Elle remarqua qu'un numéro s'affichait au lieu d'un nom.<p>

- Allo ? dit-elle.

- Bonjour, lui répondit une voix grave. Puis-je parler à… Sakura Haruno ?

- C'est moi.

- …

- …

- …

- Euh, vous êtes toujours là Monsieur ? Ne le prenez pas mal mais je suis occupée… Je vous en serai reconnaissante si v-

- Désolé, je suis désolé ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe en ce moment…

Ladite Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait raccrocher ou non. En effet, elle avait encore du travail et ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec ce débile. Cependant, elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir car la suite la stupéfia :

- Saku, c'est moi… Naruto.

Chez lui, le blond s'était enfoncé dans son canapé. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela le tourmenterait autant et que le stress puisse être si impitoyable. Il n'avait pas envisagé que cela serait si difficile.

Lorsque l'homme finit sa phrase, Sakura écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, complètement surprise. Un seul mot s'imposa dans sa tête : « Quoi ?! » Elle n'en revenait pas, ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être en train de parler avec lui. C'était impossible ! Puis, ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses souvenirs d'enfance, où elle se revit jouant avec un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, avant d'être frappée par leur dure séparation. Ceci la fit réagir et revenir à la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien n'avait changé, pas même le silence entre elle et son interlocuteur. D'un coup, elle se sentit très gênée et intimidée : il l'avait appelée après tout ce temps, alors qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé à cause de ses problèmes personnels… Elle avait honte d'avoir oublié son meilleur ami.

- Sakura ?

- … Je… ne sais pas quoi dire.

- C'est normal, la rassura Naruto, qui souriait tout seul. Ça fait douze ans !

Le blond était plus tranquille maintenant et il commençait à retrouver son calme et sa bonne humeur. Lui reparler après tant d'années lui faisait un bien fou car il avait longtemps cru ce souhait impossible. Mais comme il n'abandonnait jamais et qu'il disait qu'il suffisait parfois que d'y croire, cela était une grande réussite pour lui.

- Je ne pensais pas te retrouver un jour Sakura, vu mon départ précipité il y a douze ans.. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis !

- C'est vrai, renchérit-elle pensive.

- Dis, on pourrait se voir un de ces jours, proposa-t-il subitement pour dissiper l'embarras. C'est plus facile qu'au téléphone.

- Et bien, je ne dirai pas non mais…

- C'est assez précipité, c'est vrai. Et ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit-il déçu.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ça ! Je voulais dire que j'avais beaucoup de travail ! Je réfléchissais à une solution en fait, se précipita-t-elle de rajouter.

- Ah, tu me rassures. J'ai cru que tu me fuyais !

- Ha ha ha ! Mais non ! Même si je me demande comment tu as eu mon numéro.

- Je travaille à la police et j'ai de bonnes connaissances à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide, mentit Naruto, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

- Police ? Tu ne voulais pas devenir maire, puis président bien plus tard ?

- Ouais mais, c'est un peu plus compliqué…

- Ah d'accord. Mais bon, tu peux tout de même venir en aide au peuple ainsi.

- Exact !

Naruto lui avait toujours dit qu'il se battrait pour ses compatriotes et le bien du peuple japonais lorsqu'il serait grand. Évidemment, cela pouvait signifier plein de choses et les métiers étaient très variés. Et ce qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé était que Naruto sacrifie autant sa vie pour d'autres. Même lui n'y avait pas pensé enfant. Cependant, il avait grandi et avait fait des choix.

- Alors, tu peux t'arranger pour qu'on se voie ou non ? essaya le blond. Si c'est trop serré, tant pis.

- Je vais finir ce que j'ai sous la main, puis je verrai au bureau s'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

- Bureau ?

- Oui, je suis architecte.

- Sérieux ? Tu ne voulais pas devenir médecin ?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Ok. Tu étais si enthousiaste à l'époque de soigner des gens !

- Je m'en souviens. C'est fou comme on peut radicalement changer. Je suis passée du milieu médical à celui de la construction !

Naruto rigola de bon cœur à cette remarque : la conversation était vite devenue naturelle. Elle avait parfaitement raison, il le savait très bien.

- Bon, je te propose quelque chose : je t'invite pour un resto après demain. Si ça ne marche pas avec ton emploi du temps, dis-moi quelque chose.

- D'accord ! À quelle heure tu passes ?

- Vers 11h30 si ça va. Donne-moi ton adresse, je serai en bas de ton immeuble. Voiture orange, tu peux pas louper. T'es comment physiquement, histoire de ne pas embarquer la mauvaise personne ?

- J'ai pas changé, dit-elle en rigolant à cause de la question. Tu peux être sûr que tu me reconnaîtras.

- Donc on reste comme ça. Je te laisse alors et à très bientôt !

- Merci Naruto. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, déclara Sakura les larmes aux yeux.

- Non Saku. C'est à moi de te remercier. Tu acceptes mon invitation alors que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu devenir.

- Je suis un peu folle sur les bords. C'est naturel que j'accepte sans réfléchir, ironisa-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Alors nous sommes deux ! s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la conversation prit fin. Tout s'était bien déroulé, même si la jeune femme savait que, quand il serait en face d'elle, elle se sentirait étrange. Mais elle n'en revenait pas, cela s'était passé si vite ! Elle était satisfaite, très contente même. Un vide s'était comblé en sachant que cet ami si cher à son cœur était vivant et apparemment bien portant. Il avait toujours été son grand frère à qui elle se confiait plus jeune. Et maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre la vie où ils l'avaient laissée.

De son côté, Naruto hurlait carrément de joie. Tellement, que le voisin vint frapper à sa porte pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il attrapa vivement son portable - le faisant presque tomber - et composa le numéro de Sasuke, alors que cela fait partie des choses dont il ne s'en souvenait jamais. La voix de son ami fut la goutte de trop :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux abruti ?

- JE LA VERRAI DANS DEUX JOURS ! hurla Naruto

- MAIS CA VA PAS ?! MES OREILLES ABRUTI !

- J'AI PU LUI PARLER AU TELEPHONE ET JE L'AI INVITEE POUR UN RESTO !

- MAIS TA GUEULE !

Ce fut suffisant pour taire le blond qui s'était souvenu du voisin.

- Pas besoin de gueuler ! Tu pouvais me dire ça calmement !

- Je suis désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Et tu parles de qui en fait ?

- Tu te rappelles d'une conversation à propos de mon amie d'enfance, ma meilleure amie ? C'est d'elle dont je parle fréquemment.

Sasuke confirma et le blond narra les minutes anxieuses de l'échange téléphonique.

* * *

><p>À 11h25, Naruto attendait sagement et nerveusement son amie dans sa voiture orange, garée en face de la porte de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Il tenait le volant des deux mains pour faire disparaître ses monstrueux tremblements. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il réagirait aussi négativement.<p>

- Je ne veux même pas imaginer le jour de mon mariage, dit-il en fixant la voiture devant lui. Je crois que je me pisserai dessus…

Quelqu'un frappa la vitre à son opposé, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête à gauche et croisa une magnifique paire d'émeraudes. Il n'avait jamais vu un vert si pur. Ces yeux étaient surplombés de fins sourcils roses. La peau était claire, comme celle de Sasuke. Les traits de ce visage étaient doux, tout en harmonie, et une courte chevelure rose l'encadrait. Stoppant sa contemplation, il détacha la ceinture de sécurité qu'il avait totalement oubliée à cause du stress et ouvrit sa portière pour rejoindre Sakura sur le trottoir. Debout, face à face, ils ne bougèrent plus. Naruto constata qu'il avait presque une tête de plus qu'elle. Finalement, il fit le premier pas en lui prenant une main, pendant que la première larme roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il ne tint plus et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui. Il détestait voir une femme pleurer. Quand à elle, Sakura croisa ses bras dans le dos de Naruto.

Dans la voiture qui roulait en direction du restaurant, Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents en parlant avec Sakura. Ils avaient tant à se raconter ! Ils se sentaient tellement bien avec leur compagnon, apaisés que rien de malheureux ne lui soit arrivé ! Ils l'informèrent de leur situation actuelle et de ce qu'ils jugeaient nécessaire. Malgré la grande complicité retrouvée, il y a avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange entre eux, due à la séparation et le fossé qui s'était naturellement creusé.

Ils n'avaient pas vu la journée passer et, arrivé le soir, ils durent se quitter. Même s'ils avaient maintenant toute la vie devant eux pour discuter et se remémorer tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient trop heureux pour penser à ça. Devant la porte de l'immeuble de Sakura, Naruto lui dit :

- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire et je voudrais t'inviter.

- Volontiers ! Quand est-ce que tu fêtes ça ?

- Vu que le dix octobre est dans la semaine, la fête est pour le week-end. C'est plus facile pour ceux qui bossent. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te donne l'invitation. Tu peux faire venir ton père si tu veux.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, il est très pris par son travail…

- C'est vrai… C'était pour t'éviter de venir sans connaître personne à part moi.

- Oh mais je m'y ferai. Je suis un peu timide mais, tant que tu ne m'abandonnes pas à mon sort là-bas, je survivrai ! Pas de soucis, insista-t-elle face au visage dubitatif de Naruto.

- Mouais… Je te les présenterai de toute façon. Et je te laisserai entre de bonnes mains lorsque je devrais m'absenter, t'inquiètes !

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil et elle frappa gentiment son épaule.

* * *

><p>Le fameux jour était enfin arrivé. Le jour tant attendu étaient là et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Pourtant, tout allait bien, tout avait été fait comme il le voulait. Tout sauf le gâteau. « Un petit problème vite réglable » lui avait dit le pâtissier. Le blond espérait juste qu'il serait prêt le moment venu car il avait beaucoup donné pour que tout soit correct. Il ne s'était pas autant investi pour ce genre de chose jusqu'à maintenant et il espérait que la fête ainsi que ses efforts seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances.<p>

Le restaurant qu'il avait choisi servait de délicieux plats. Au début, il craignait un peu car c'était Kakashi qui le lui avait proposer comme idée. Mais comme tout le monde était satisfait par la qualité et la fraîcheur des produits, il se devait de le remercier… Chôji avait les yeux brillants tout le long du repas et il ne s'était pas fait prié. Naruto l'avait même rejoint, alors qu'Ino secouait la tête et que Shikamaru lui disait de se calmer un peu. Tout le monde rigolait en regardant le comportement des deux estomacs sur pattes. À la fin du repas, Chôji avait desserré sa ceinture, tandis que Naruto l'avait carrément enlevée.

La suite se déroulait, comme prévu, dans la salle de réception. Naruto avait réussi à dénicher une salle sympa à Shibuya, suffisamment spacieuse et équipée d'une petite scène, où un micro attendait d'être utilisé. Le jeune homme avait demandé à installer des tables et des chaises pour tout le monde et il s'était débrouillé avec une chaîne hifi pour diffuser un peu de musique pendant la soirée. Quelques minutes après que ses invités soient entrés, il se mit devant le micro et dit :

- Bonsoir ! Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir ! Je vais être rapide maintenant car il manque encore des gens. Je ne vais tout de même pas répéter mon discours !

Son public se mit à rire quand il mit ses points sur ses hanches à la fin de sa phrase. Il partait lorsqu'un homme lui cria qu'il pouvait tout de même faire mieux. Naruto devina de qui il s'agissait et sourit sadiquement. Il décrocha le micro de son support et répondit :

- Mon cher Kiba, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu parles trop…

Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre autour de l'Inuzuka. Naruto reprit son sérieux et suggéra à ses convives de s'asseoir en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Pendant que les personnes se dispersaient, il se dirigea vers les deux portes d'entrée légèrement ouvertes, où deux jeunes hommes moins âgés que lui y étaient de garde.

- Alors ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Rien pour l'instant. Kakashi-san, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama et Shizune ne sont toujours pas arrivés, lui répondit le brun avec une longue écharpe roulée au cou.

- Et pas de cheveux roses à l'horizon, ajouta l'autre qui portait des lunettes.

* * *

><p>Sakura n'avait pas pu venir manger au restaurant à cause d'une importante réunion dans son bureau. Elle avait par contre promis d'être présente pour le gâteau. Quant aux quatre autres adultes, ils étaient en réalité partis chercher les bouteilles d'un merveilleux Champagne© qu'ils avaient au préalable commandées. C'était leur cadeau pour le blond, qui n'était évidemment pas au courant.<p>

- Kakashi-sensei m'avait prévenu qu'il arrivait plus tard car il avait oublié quelque chose, prévint Naruto. Mais ne ratez pas Sakura sinon vous aurez affaire à moi…

- Pas de soucis, chef ! assurèrent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes.

Sakura arriva à l'entrée et s'y présenta. Un des deux gardes sortit son portable et appela Naruto, qui ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître. Il l'entraîna à travers les tables et ils arrivèrent devant un grand groupe de jeunes gens. Naruto les avaient auparavant désignés comme étant ses amis, « la bande quoi » avait-il dit. Visiblement, ils attendaient l'arrivée du blond et de son amie. Naruto expliqua alors que Sakura était son amie d'enfance, après leur avoir tant rabâché les oreilles. Certains furent surpris par la révélation et Sasuke pensa qu'il allait enfin voir ce que tramait son meilleur ami. Voyant la gêne de la jeune femme face à tant de regards inconnus posés sur elle, Temari lui dit souriante :

- C'est donc toi ! Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi ! On a cru qu'on devrait un jour le faire taire…

Souriant face à la remarque de la blonde, l'Uzumaki lui désigna la chaise qui était entre lui et Hinata, puis fit le tour des prénom en commençant par son meilleur ami, qui était à côté de lui :

- Voici Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chôji, Neji, Shino, Moegi, Tenten, Lee, Kankurô, Gaara, Ino, Temari, Kiba et Hinata. Les mecs à l'entrée sont Konohamaru et Udon.

Presque tous avaient le sourire, certains plus que d'autres, et ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Les filles qui étaient les plus proches de Sakura la mirent tout de suite à l'aise en approfondissant les présentations du groupe. Les garçons continuèrent leur précédente conversation mais sans compter sur Lee, qui voulait à tout prix rejoindre les filles et la nouvelle. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Tenten et Neji étaient là pour le retenir. Naruto devait parfois les laisser pour aller aussi discuter avec ses autres invités et c'est dans un de ses allers-retours que le quatuor du Champagne© était finalement arrivé, faisant un grand bruit. Jiraiya en profita pour répliquer qu'on devait amener le gâteau d'anniversaire et on exigea le discours promis à Naruto, qui s'empressa de monter les quelques marches de la scène sans même avoir le temps d'exprimer sa gratitude au quatuor.

- Me revoici, vu que mon premier speech était nul…

Un grand rire et des applaudissement lui répondirent. Kiba siffla. Il attendit que les personnes se calment pour continuer :

- Cette fois-ci, je remercie particulièrement les quatre derniers arrivés pour leur surprise, qui m'a très étonné. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Merci les amis !

Il s'inclina vers eux et on applaudit encore.

- Sinon, dit-il après s'être relevé, on va pouvoir manger le gâteau ! Vu qu'il y a pas mal de monde, je vous demande de rester assis car le gâteau passera à toutes les tables. C'est plus facile ainsi. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit !

Il quitta les lumières de la scène sous les applaudissements et la pâtisserie put entamer son chemin sur son chariot.

Lorsque tout le monde finit sa part, quelqu'un vint vers lui pour demander ce qu'il comptait faire avec la distribution des cadeaux. Il dut encore une fois prendre le micro - décidemment il faisait sa séance de sport - et proposa à chaque table de passer à son tour le voir, évitant de cette manière une confusion monstre. Ainsi fut décidé la façon de procéder. Naruto se vit couvert de cadeaux tous plus variés ou volumineux les uns que les autres. Au final, il avait mal au dos à force de faire des révérences. La musique avait maintenant sa place en invitant les personnes à danser, sur la piste de danse improvisée en poussant quelques tables de côté. Les invités étaient prêts pour la longue nuit.

À minuit passé, le Sannin aux cheveux gris vint, le sourire aux lèvres, vers Naruto qui rigolait avec quelques amis. En le voyant s'approcher, le blond s'écarta légèrement.

- Alors, content ?

- Tu n'imagines pas Jiraiya-sensei ! Ce soir, j'ai tout ce que je désirais : une fête sympa, Sakura-chan, mes amis, les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi… Je suis comblé Sensei ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants.

- C'est vrai que ta Sakura-chan est un bon morceau…

- … Mais quel pervers ! Ero-sennin, c'est mon amie ! Tu fais gaffe ou je commettrais un crime ! s'époumona Naruto.

Jiraiya posa une main sur la tête blonde et frotta les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Oubliant la colère noire de son élève, il le savait très heureux car il lui avait longtemps parler de cette soirée et de ce qu'il rêvait pour que cela soit parfait. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans ce beau tableau que Naruto avait oublié. Mais c'était normal puisqu'on ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles à ce propos. Son aîné allait tenter de le lui rappeler, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

- C'est bien, même s'il manque deux personnes, dit-il un peu triste d'un coup. J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient ici… avec moi.

- C'est ce que tu voudrais ? demanda le Sannin, finalement surpris que cela travaille chez Naruto.

- Oui…

- Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose alors, révéla-t-il.

- Quoi ?!

Les personnes avaient qui Naruto parlait avant se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Jiraiya fit comme si le jeune homme n'existait plus malgré ses questions et son incompréhension et chercha son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le mit près de son oreille et commença à parler :

- C'est à ton tour. On dirait une puce géante à sautiller comme il le fait, donc dépêche-toi !

Naruto était prêt à secouer son maître, il le bombardait de cris, d'interrogations, essayait d'attirer son regard car il l'ignorait… Il faisait tout, sans succès. Il n'avait pas compris ce que le pervers avait voulu dire. Et visiblement, il devait attendre puisqu'il le vieux ne prêtait même plus attention à lui. Il décida donc de se calmer et de suivre le regard expérimenté de son maître. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Kakashi se rapprochait lentement d'eux, suivi par quelqu'un que le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier.

- Naruto, le Champagne© n'était pas notre cadeau principal.

L'Uzumaki n'avait pas tourné la tête vers son professeur, trop concentré sur Kakashi ou, plutôt, sur les deux et non une personnes qui marchaient derrière. Si on lui avait dit que ses parents venaient à sa fête d'anniversaire, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

* * *

><p>1 Tout comme Minato, Shibuya est un arrondissement spécial. C'est l'arrondissement des « jeunes » pour la mode, la musique, les fashion victims, les discothèques, il y a beaucoup de magasins de mode, les fameux Love Hotels, etc. Le monde de la culture jeune.<p>

2 Ce carrefour est très connu. Lorsque les piétons peuvent traverser la route, cela ressemble à un immense troupeau d'humains qui avance comme si ce n'était qu'une personne. Allez voir des images sur Internet !

* * *

><p>Bon, là j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que vous verrez Minato et Kushina dans le prochain chapitre ! YEAH !<p>

À pluch ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut !

Comme promis, Minato et Kushina sont là ! Et tout le passage avec eux m'a plut, surtout un pendant lequel j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand j'écrivais.

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça donc. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Lorsque la fête de Naruto prit fin vers 5h du matin, Sasuke était tout de suite parti chez lui pour dormir quelques heures après avoir prit une rafraîchissante douche. Hélas, son sommeil fut de courte durée car sa tête était trop pleine de questions - auxquelles il s'efforçait de trouver une réponse -, pour qu'il puisse trouver le repos. À son réveil, il était descendu au rez-de-chaussée de son duplex pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à la télévision, tentant d'oublier toutes ses interrogations. Ce fut sans succès. Il avait fini par s'allonger sur le canapé, fixant le plafond blanc, jusqu'à 13h. Il était rarement perturbé et, quand cela arrivait, il ne restait pas de longues heures ainsi. Que lui arrivait-il ?<p>

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait car il n'avait pas encore vécu ce genre de situation. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus réfléchir logiquement et il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les différentes émotions qu'il ressentait. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments, dont certains qu'il croyait avoir bannis de son cœur ou qu'il ne pensait pas éprouver un jour. Cependant, il avait décelé un changement et que cela l'avait affecté - plus qu'il n'y avait imaginé en réalité -, ainsi qu'une terrible insistance : la meilleure amie de son meilleur ami accaparait toutes ses pensées. Il était au clair sur ses sentiments et impressions par rapport à elle ; il ne la voyait pas de la même façon que les autres femmes - ses conquêtes - ni comme ses amies. Il était curieux de savoir qui était cette femme, la connaître et comprendre la raison pour laquelle Naruto, leur ami en commun, tenait tant à elle. Savoir pourquoi le blond la cherchait. Que pour son anniversaire ? Non. Renouer les liens ? Peut-être. Autre chose ? Sasuke en était certain et il se voyait déjà impliqué dans les histoires de son ami. Et elle l'intriguait pour autre chose, dont il ignorait tout…

Il n'était pas amoureux. Non, il ne l'était pas. L'amour ne voulait pas de lui et c'était réciproque. Il avait trop souffert avec ce sentiment pour qu'il puisse envisager s'y aventurer encore une fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas le même amour que celui qu'il avait perdu à ses sept ans mais il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Au final, il ne connaissait simplement pas la place qu'il devait lui accorder, c'était trop ambigu pour lui. Et les souvenirs de la soirée ne l'aidèrent pas.

**Début du flashback**

Naruto venait de laisser Sasuke désemparé face à leur bande car Konohamaru l'avait appelé sur son portable. L'Uchiwa se concentra à nouveau sur la table mais le regretta aussitôt. Ino avait un regard douteux en sa direction. Gaara regardait Chôji et Kankurô manger quelques friandises qu'ils étaient allés chercher, tout en ayant l'air de se demander comment ils pouvaient encore avaler quoi que ce soit. Lee attirait trop l'attention sur eux, pour ne pas changer. Tenten faisait tout pour le calmer, tandis que son petit-ami, Neji, l'en dissuadait pour ne pas se fatiguer inutilement. Moegi parlait avec Shino. Shikamaru semblait s'ennuyer face à tant de spectacle. À la gauche de Sasuke, c'était beaucoup plus calme car Hinata et Temari discutait tranquillement entre elles, pendant que Kiba observait méticuleusement le reste de la salle : il cherchait une jolie et sympathique jeune femme avec qui bavarder. D'ailleurs, il était le seul qui ne prêtait aucune attention à leur table. Sasuke soupira de lassitude et était tenté de faire comme Shikamaru. Il espérait seulement que son meilleur ami se dépêche, préférant écouter ce moulin à parole en ce moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la délivrance arriva pour le brun : le blond arriva, mais accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demandait même comment il ne l'avait jamais vue avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roses. Elle était plutôt jolie et avait du charme, comme si elle dégageait quelque chose. Sous les petites rougeurs de la gène momentanée face à tant de nouveaux visages, elle semblait être très calme et sociable. Quand Naruto annonça qui elle était, Sasuke se sentit soulagé : avec ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle était la seule personne capable de le freiner. Il allait enfin pouvoir reposer un peu sa tête, qui en avait bien besoin. On installa la nouvelle sur une chaise et le groupe entama une conversation.

Plus tard, Sasuke se leva discrètement et sans un mot. Il prenait sa veste quand Naruto lui demanda où il allait.

- Fumer une clope.

Naruto ne dit plus rien et réintégra la discussion qui ne s'était pas arrêtée. En plus, il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec le brun au sujet des cigarettes. L'Uchiwa sortit donc dehors, accompagné de son père adoptif qui l'avait vu se diriger vers la sortie. À l'extérieur, sur leur gauche, il y avait un petit parc juste à côté de la salle et des bancs pour s'y asseoir au calme. Les lampadaires éclairaient l'herbe verte et des petits insectes nocturnes volaient près de la source lumineuse. Une légère brise rafraîchissait l'air mais le temps restait doux cet octobre. Ils discutaient de la remarquable entrée du quatuor du Champagne© et du reste de la fête lorsque Sakura apparut. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à la voir et Kakashi ne savait pas qui elle était, même s'il avait l'impression de l'avoir vue. Son fils fit donc les présentations en voyant que son aîné réfléchissait :

- Kakashi, voici Sakura Haruno la meilleure amie de Naruto. Et Sakura, voici mon père, Kakashi Hatake.

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est elle la petite fille dont Naruto n'arrêtait pas d'en parler ? demanda Kakashi.

- Oui.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Sakura ! Tu n'imagines pas notre soulagement : on va être tranquille maintenant que tu es là ! s'exclama l'homme en se levant et en s'inclinant.

- Si je peux vous aider… dit-elle en s'inclinant également.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on m'attend à l'intérieur. Je suis désolé Sakura mais je te promets qu'on parlera tranquillement un jour, s'excusa Kakashi. J'ai hâte de savoir qui est cette fameuse petite fille !

- Très bien ! À bientôt alors !

Sasuke n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à la conversation, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. Mais il avait pu constater que la nouvelle s'adaptait bien et qu'elle savait se faire apprécier des autres. Cela lui semblait si facile s'était-il dit, bien plus que pour lui… Et il ne voyait pas cette rapide adaptation d'un bon œil. Jaloux lui ? Non, juste de l'agacement car il devait toujours se battre férocement pour obtenir les choses les plus simples. Cependant, il ne devait pas la juger trop vite, elle venait d'arriver ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

- Je peux ?

Il leva la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle désignait la place qu'occupait Kakashi. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle fan girl qui s'était ajoutée à la bande. Il en profita pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas du genre à trop parler, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur lui.

- Si la fumée ne te dérange pas.

- Oh ! Pas de soucis, je suis habituée. Ma mère fumait beaucoup, répondit Sakura en s'asseyant.

Elle s'interrompit, croyant qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle avait employé l'imparfait mais il resta muet. Elle comprit immédiatement à qui elle avait affaire mais cela ne la découragea pas, au contraire.

- Ça va te paraître bizarre parce que je suis nouvelle mais il me semble qu'une des filles veut te dire quelque chose. Je crois que c'est Ino, si je ne me trompe pas dans le nom, dit-elle sans savoir dans quoi elle s'aventurait.

- Ouais, je sais. Et ça me fait chier, déclara-t-il profondément ennuyé.

Fin. Sa manière de parler, de répondre, la façon dont il se tenait, tout indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas continuer là-dessus. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais s'était sorti tout seul. Elle changea alors de sujet pour discuter de ce qui les « reliait ».

- Naruto m'a dit il y a quelques jours que tu étais son meilleur ami. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux, vu que, apparemment, nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Eh bien, il m'a déjà obligé à lui promettre de bien m'entendre avec toi, avant même que je te voies… raconta-t-il en se remémorant la scène.

Sakura éclata de rire, surprenant Sasuke qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sa voix était claire et elle avait un rire sympa, d'une franchise qu'il trouvait fréquemment chez leur meilleur ami. Il eut un micro sourire qu'elle ne vit pas et attendit qu'elle se calme.

- Ah la la, je ne l'imaginais pas arriver à de telles fins ! Faut que je respire, dit-elle en se levant pour faire quelques pas, puis elle reprit la conversation sérieusement. Bon, je commence car c'est mon idée : tu connais mon nom, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis architecte. Banalités parce que ce qui m'intéresse, c'est Naruto. Nous nous connaissons depuis tout petits, nos parents sont depuis longtemps amis. J'ignore de quand ça date d'ailleurs… Je ne sais pas si Naruto t'a dit quelque chose par rapport à notre amitié mais, à nos dix ans, nous avons dû nous séparer. À l'époque, nous ne savions pas où nous allions mais nous nous sommes promis de nous retrouver. Et c'est fait !

Elle vint s'asseoir à sa place et tourna la tête vers lui, un petit et fier sourire aux lèvres.

- Je dois avouer - et c'est ce que j'ai dit à Naruto - que mes espoirs pour le revoir un jour s'évaporaient en grandissant. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une promesse entre deux enfants… J'ai eu la preuve que tout peut arriver.

Sasuke ne voulu pas la décevoir en craignait qu'elle réagisse mal, alors il mentit à moitié :

- Il me semble que Naruto m'a rapidement parlé de votre séparation. Mais comme il tenait vraiment à réussir ces retrouvailles, il n'en parlait pas trop. C'est compréhensif…

- En tout cas, il y croyait plus que moi ! J'en ai honte parfois… Mais bon, c'est du passé maintenant.

Elle termina sa phrase sans remarquer que Sasuke n'avait pas parlé de lui, trop concentrée sur ses souvenirs. Subitement, elle lui demanda l'heure et se rappela de son idée.

- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir rentrer à l'intérieur. J'ai dit à Naruto que j'allais aux toilettes et, vu le temps que je mets, je l'imagine bien aller me chercher là-bas pour savoir si tout se passe bien. Nous continuerons un autre jour ! promit-elle en s'éloignant et en agitant une main.

Sasuke leva simplement le bras, ne sachant pas comment réagir ou que répondre. Cette fille était trop différente de lui, c'était son opposé. Alors comment allait-il être ami avec elle ? Naruto allait devoir être patient, très patient… Le bon côté était qu'elle semblait être tolérante et sympa, ce qui allait fortement l'aider.

« Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Naruto ne l'a quasiment pas lâchée de la soirée et, d'un coup, nous étions les deux assis tranquillement sur un banc, loin de lui… pensa-t-il. »

**Fin du flashback**

Il ne réussit donc pas à améliorer sa situation acteuelle et le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir. Il résista comme il put face à la tentation mais il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il fermait peu à peu les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>- Maman, je suis rentré !<em>

_IL l'avait laissé devant la porte de sa maison après qu'IL soit allé le chercher à l'école. IL avait refusé de rester un moment avec lui, disant qu'IL avait un rendez-vous important. Il le comprenait : un grand homme comme LUI avait beaucoup d'obligation et de travail. Il y aurait bien un jour où IL serait libre et pourrait passer quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Et rien que d'y penser, il se sentait heureux !_

_Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça car quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa maman ne lui avait pas répondu et il n'entendait pas de bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Pas même le chat, qui habituellement l'attendait assis à l'entrée, n'était là pour se frotter à ses jambes. L'ambiance n'était pas celle qui l'accueillait lorsqu'il rentrait des cours. L'air semblait lourd, presque impossible à le respirer, et il faisait sombre dans la demeure. Or, la journée n'était pas encore terminée…_

_Ténèbres, ombres, solitude, vide… Mort._

_Le silence complet. Il n'osait plus parler. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son petit cœur affolé, qui commençait à accélérer inconsciemment. Cœur fragile, faible… Insignifiant._

_Il y avait de la tension ou de l'électricité dans l'air. Il avait l'impression que, s'il avait le malheur de toucher quelque chose, il allait se faire électrocuter. Il ressentait aussi sur sa peau autre chose : un petit air désertique, sans vie._

_La vie avait abandonné cette maison._

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'échappant de son cauchemar. Un de ses cauchemars qui venaient le hanter de temps en temps afin de ne pas oublier son terrible et triste passé, pour lui rappeler ses erreurs et ses peurs, pour qu'il sache que, quoi qu'il fasse, son passé l'avait modelé et à jamais changé. C'était un fait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer ces horreurs. Cependant, il était capable l'alléger sa peine et de la contenir. En plus, il avait promis de ne pas y retomber afin de ne pas revivre cette monstrueuse vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de pourrir encore une fois sa vie ni celle de son précieux entourage. Personne ne voulait une deuxième chute en enfer…<p>

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Naruto pénétrait dans un restaurant luxueux. L'entrée n'était pas très grande et seule une porte en bois verni, qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée, rompait l'homogénéité des murs. À droite de l'ouverture principale du restaurant se tenait le maître d'hôtel, derrière un meuble haut du même bois que la porte secondaire. Il y avait là des papiers et un stylo. L'homme attendit que le blond s'approche de lui pour lui demander s'il avait une réservation, après les habituelles présentations.<p>

- Je suis un invité de Minato Namikaze, lui répondit-il.

- Dites-moi votre nom pour que je vérifie votre identité, s'il vous plait.

Le blond se présenta et l'homme chercha dans ces papiers, qui étaient posés sur le meuble. Quelques secondes plus tard, il écrivit un chiffre sur un petit papier carré et lui dit :

- Veuillez me suivre Monsieur, s'il vous plait.

Le maître d'hôtel marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis l'ouvrit en se mettant de côté. Il laissa passer Naruto et tendit le papier à un employé qui arrivait vers eux. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'Uzumaki et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans leur établissement. Le nouvel arrivant mena Naruto vers un coin tranquille de la grande salle et disparut après lui avoir demandé s'il voulait quelque chose, que Naruto refusa pour l'instant. Le blond resta à contempler la décoration sobre mais très classe du restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de sa rencontre très courte avec ses parents la veille.

**Début du flashback**

Revoir ses parents fut un choc : Naruto ne parvenait pas à prononcer un mot ou un son, ses mains tremblaient assez violemment et il respirait rapidement. Jiraiya avait eu la bonne idée de lui tenir un bras, pendant qu'il lui tapotait doucement le dos pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Mais malheureusement pour la famille fraîchement réunie, les retrouvailles ne durèrent pas longtemps. Minato lui tendit silencieusement une lettre pliée en deux. Sa femme n'avait pas lâché son bras et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Toujours sans rien dire, le plus âgé des blonds se détourna de son fils, emportant Kushina avec lui et Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto les suivit des yeux, sans rien comprendre : il était totalement perdu. Il commençait à déplier le billet quand Kakashi l'arrêta dans son geste. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le blond se rendit compte que ses deux maîtres s'étaient mis chacun de son côté, comme un solide rempart.

- Tu liras quand tu seras seul, lui chuchota Kakashi à son oreille, tout en essayant de couvrir le bruit autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Naruto savait que ce n'était pas le lieu propice à cette rencontre tant attendue mais il ne saisissait pas la signification du silence de son géniteur… Et il lui en voulait tout de même un peu pour cela. C'était sur cet état d'esprit qu'il put enfin lire le mot, au calme comme lui avait conseillé son premier professeur.<p>

_Viens à Shinjuku, dans un restaurant, dont je te donnerai le nom plus tard. Réserve beaucoup de temps pour ce rendez-vous, ta mère n'a pas changé lorsqu'il s'agit de son « petit garçon »._

_Minato Namikaze_

Il reconnaissait l'écriture paternelle et un sentiment de sérénité lui parcourut le corps. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné de quelques années dans le passé, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses parents. À cela s'ajouta le dernier souvenir qu'il gardait de son père : la chaleur de ses bras lors de leur étreinte chez Kakashi et sa dernière phrase, que Naruto n'avait jamais oubliée malgré ses choix dans sa vie. « Malgré tout ce que tu entreprendras - que ce soit bon ou mauvais -, n'oublie pas qui tu es » l'a accompagné toute sa vie, dans les hauts et les bas, pour qu'il s'en serve comme appui. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans et beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer pendant ce temps : les plantes, les animaux, la technologie, la musique, l'esprit, les idées ou les humains. Mais le blond restait persuadé que les sentiments pouvaient être suffisamment forts pour rester immuables tout au long d'une vie. Bien que les décisions de Naruto l'aient endurci mentalement et physiquement, le blond était certain que ses parents allaient retrouver le petit garçon qu'ils avaient connu.

**Fin du flashback**

Un peu plus tard, Naruto demanda un verre d'eau pour calmer le stress qui commençait à se manifester. D'ailleurs, il avait brusquement levé la tête à l'arrivée du serveur et de son verre car il avait cru qu'il s'agissait ses parents. Le blond remercia silencieusement et mentalement son père pour avoir choisi une table discrète, lui évitant les regards choqués des autres occupants du restaurant. Mais heureusement pour lui, son état ne dura pas plus longtemps.

Un homme à la chevelure blond, ainsi qu'une femme, apparut à la porte secondaire de l'entrée et, pendant qu'un serveur s'y rendait, il parcourut la salle de ses yeux bleus. L'échange fut bref et les trois adultes marchèrent vers le blond solitaire. Aucun doute, c'étaient ses parents. Enfin, toutes ses questions allaient avoir une réponse dans quelques secondes. Enfin, il allait savoir ce qu'était la réalité. Enfin, les prochaines minutes allaient lui dire ce que pensait de lui sa mère. Il posa rapidement son verre sur la table, faisant presque déborder l'eau. Il allait être fixé. Il se leva, prêt à accueillir ses parents.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant, Naruto n'avait pu lâcher le regard de sa mère. Son magnifique visage, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs, aussi flamboyants, lisses et beaux. Toujours pareille, toujours aussi belle. À ses quarante-huit ans, elle était une très belle femme et n'avait quasiment pas changé par rapport à sa vingtaine. Perchée sur des petits talons, elle le regardait, ses yeux violets rivés sur les siens, de plus en plus près. Ces deux améthystes qui devenaient de plus en plus brillantes, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues blanches. En plus de ces deux magnifiques pierres précieuses, des perles transparentes s'ajoutaient à ce portrait vivant. Naruto se disait que son père et lui avaient beaucoup de chance.

Cependant, une peur subsistait. Il avait beaucoup changé et n'était plus vraiment le même. Certes, il avait toujours ses moments de blagues et d'« abruti » mais la vie n'avait pas été tous les jours très gentille et, de nombreuses fois, il avait dû faire des choses pas très propres pour survivre. Il menait une vie complètement différente de celle de son enfance et il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, étant trop engagé là-dedans pour en ressortir. Il ne regrettait pas. Pourtant, il ignorait si ses parents étaient au courant de toute la vérité, alors que son père lui avait dit des mots profonds lors de leur séparation. Peut-être qu'il connaissait quelque chose… Mais que penserait sa mère ? Était-elle au courant ? Il craignait sa réaction et, si elle le prenait mal, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il serait inondé de honte et n'oserait plus la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit déçue de lui. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

La gorge nouée par les émotions, Kushina réussit à souffler :

- Naruto…

Ne tenant plus, il se précipita vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre son torse, lui calant la tête contre son cou, et commença lui-aussi à pleurer. Deux seconde plus tard, il baissa la tête pour poser son front sur l'épaule de Kushina. Le fils se balançait doucement de gauche à droite pour calmer sa mère et lui en même temps. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et comblant un peu le vide. Minato resta en retrait la larme à l'œil, ne voulant pas interférer pour l'instant. Naruto s'écarta de sa mère, le visage humide, posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues féminines et dit :

- C'est bon, on va se calmer…

- … Oui…

De nouvelles larmes pointèrent mais Naruto leva la tête au plafond, pensant que cela les arrêteraient. Pourtant, des gouttes ruisselèrent jusqu'aux coins de ses mâchoires.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, Maman… parvint à dire Naruto, la tête toujours dans la même position.

- Moi aussi, mon fils. Moi aussi, mon petit…

Il baissa enfin ses prunelles azures et Kushina put admirer de près la beauté de son fils, que le temps avait rendue si virile et si différente de sa mignonne bouille d'enfant. Les six traits sur ses joues étaient quelque chose de nouveau pour elle et, inconsciemment, elle passa un doigt dessus en croyant que c'était des cicatrises. Naruto eut un sourire moqueur, sans lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Kushina et décolla ses doigts de son visage. Elle regarda son petit garçon et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Ils sourient ensemble, très heureux d'être réunis à nouveau.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ou vous voulez que je meurs déshydraté ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Minato qui n'était pas en meilleur état qu'eux. Il essuyait une énième larme avec le dos de sa main mais un sourire joyeux étirait ses lèvres. Naruto entama un rire moqueur et Kushina le regarda faire, le sourire léger toujours présent. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de le retoucher, de le revoir, de lui reparler, de l'entendre à nouveau. De l'avoir à ses côtés. De le savoir en bonne santé et entier. Il était devenu un homme et elle sentait le poids de ses responsabilités et de la maturité acquise sur ses épaules. Pourtant, si on le comparait au soleil, il n'était pas non plus devenu la lune. La preuve, elle l'avait actuellement devant elle : il avait rejoint son père et lui frottait le sommet du crâne pour rigoler avec lui. Ils attiraient l'attention par leurs gestes et le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Aujourd'hui était un des jours les plus beaux de sa vie.

* * *

><p>- Alors, raconte-nous tout ! s'exclama Kushina.<p>

- Tout ?

- Oui, tout. Ta vie, ton travail, ce qui s'est passé avec toi, tes amis… ta petite amie, énuméra-t-elle un sourire en coin.

La petite vague de rougissement ne passa pas inaperçue car son père jeta un regard très complice à sa femme. Seul son cercle d'amis connaissait sa relation avec Hinata, alors il avait encore un peu de mal avec ça. Et puis, cela le gênait trop. Ils s'étaient installés à table et le repas n'avait pas tardé à arriver. Voulant rattraper une partie du temps perdu, les parents s'étaient empressés de connaître la situation actuelle de leur fils. Naruto n'avait pas voulu faire le premier pas, préférant que les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes lorsque le temps serait venu.

- Je pense que c'est mieux de laisser de côté la case « copine » pour l'instant, conseilla Minato. Cela semble être un sujet encore un peu délicat.

- Oh, c'est bon là ! répondit-il le feu aux joues.

- Tu es trop mignon comme ça Naruto, dit sa mère.

- Maman…

- Bon, finie la torture. Raconte-nous autre chose alors. Ton travail par exemple. Nous pouvons t'aider pour quelques chose, peut-être que ça ne va pas financièrement, supposa son père.

- Ah, non pas de soucis, rassura-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

S'il y avait un sujet délicat, c'était bien celui-ci. Il devait faire comme d'habitude, tout en restant le plus naturel possible.

- Alors, on va dire que je travaille pour la justice de cette ville. La police quoi. Vous savez, il y a certaines choses dans le milieu qui doivent rester un peu secrètes. Mais je vous fais confiance ! Vous en saurez plus une autre fois car ce n'est pas le bon endroit, termina-t-il avec un sourire franc.

- Hum, je vois. C'est bien différent de ce que tu nous disais lorsque tu étais petit.

- C'est vrai Papa mais on change d'avis en grandissant.

- Le plus important, intervint Kushina, c'est de faire ce qui nous plait. Tu es content de ton emploi mon chéri ?

- Oui. Vous n'imaginez pas. J'aide le peuple, donc je suis !

Naruto voyait toute la fière contenue dans les yeux de ses parents et il ne put que se sentir encore plus heureux. Que demander de plus ? Rien, tout simplement. À nouveau, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et, d'un coup, l'attitude de Minato changea. Il devint sérieux, se pencha vers son fils et cela le surprit, chassant les larmes. Il lui dit, très bas:

- Comment vont les choses dans l'organisation ?

Naruto recula sur sa chaise, totalement pris au dépourvu. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de l'organisation ?!

- Nous savons tout Naruto, chuchota Minato. Nous savons très bien ce que tu fais et quelle vie tu mènes. Nous avons fait semblant jusque là pour te tester, vu que tu es bien chamboulé, émotionnellement parlant.

Le blond se baissa de côté et sortit d'une petite mallette qu'il avait prise un dossier bleu, qu'il tendit à l'autre blond. En le prenant, Naruto regarda quelques secondes son père en fronçant les sourcils. Il commença à feuilleter rapidement les feuilles à l'intérieur et à les lire en diagonal : toute sa vie y était retracée, ainsi que sa description et quelques données. Sa date de naissance, son poids et sa taille lorsqu'il est né, les mêmes informations à ses dix ans, celles d'aujourd'hui et même d'autres périodes, le nom et prénom de ses parents, les dates de ses années scolaires avec les notes obtenues, son parcours dans l'organisation, etc. Il y avait absolument tout. Ce n'était que des informations confidentielles ! Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Même si cela le blessait parce que c'était ses parents, on lui avait toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance aux autres sans avoir confirmé leurs preuves avec un de ses aînés de l'organisation. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que son père recommençait :

- Appelle Kakashi pour avoir le cœur net. Je sais ce qui se passe en ce moment en toi. Et puis, c'est une des règles de Konoha !

Naruto le regarda étonné. Depuis quand ? Et comment avait-il connu ce nom ? Sans quitter des yeux ses parents, il prit son Smartphone de sa poche. Son maître ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'expliquer la situation :

- C'est vrai, ils sont au courant. Tourne la tête à droite et regarde la porte.

Kakashi était là et il marchait vers eux.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Qu'est-ce qui est bien, beau, MAGNIFIQUE, mauvais, moche… tellement affreux que vous avez faillit perdre les yeux ? Ou autre chose encore ? Bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas si nul que ça tout de même, sinon je vous jure que je n'écrirai plus jamais de ma vie et vous ne me verrez plus sur le site.<p>

Encore une fois, on parle d'une organisation dans l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Konoha ? Hokage ? Minato et Kushina au courant de ce que fait Naruto ? Qui est ce IL ? Que des questions, qui n'ont pas leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Pas de soucis, les choses s'éclairciront petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance…

Bien, je vous remercie d'avoir lu. À la prochaine alors ! ^^

P.S. : je pense que vous l'aviez deviné mais, à chaque fois que je lis le passage des retrouvailles entre Kushina et Naruto, je ne peux pas m'empêcher avoir les larmes aux yeux. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu d'action, pour lequel je tiens à préciser la « participation » de mon cousin à la recherche d'idées. J'expliquerai mieux dans les commentaires de fin.

Sinon, accrochez-vous bien à votre chaise : il y a un autre mystère à résoudre…

Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke avaient décidé de se retrouver pour faire le point - habitude depuis maintenant quatre ans - sur ces derniers jours, pleins de surprises et de rebondissements. Alors, ils avaient opté pour une petite promenade nocturne entre meilleurs amis, profitant du temps doux de cette soirée.<p>

- Alors, tes parents ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Je suis tellement content de les revoir… révéla le blond les yeux brillants de joie. Tu n'imagines pas !

- Il était temps.

- Ouais. Mais n'en parlons plus… Tu n'as pas la même chance que moi et je déteste remuer le couteau dans la plaie, s'expliqua le blond avec un air triste pour son ami.

- Pfff ! Naruto, Naruto… Tu sais très bien que j'ai réussi à passer le cap. Et ça ne me dérange pas que tu en parles.

- Peut-être, mais à moi, oui.

Sasuke regarda son meilleur ami en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Il lui avait plusieurs fois dit que cela ne l'affectait plus mais Naruto ne pouvait décidemment pas s'empêcher de se préoccuper pour lui. Lorsqu'il connaissait les gens, Naruto essayait d'éviter les sujets épineux, ne voulant pas les blesser. Le brun ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était si impassible que ça lorsque cet événement était évoqué et qu'il avait effacé sa douleur. Cependant, il gardait tout pour lui, ne souhaitant pas que les gens aient de la pitié pour sa personne ou soient touchés par son passé, car il s'était déjà mordu les doigts en croyant que certains s'inquiétaient vraiment sur son cas de tristesse. Il se changea les idées en encourageant le blond à continuer son récit.

- Lorsque j'ai appris qui était mon père, j'étais sur le cul ! chuchota Naruto. En plus, ils sont au courant pour Konoha et nos vies, Sasuke ! Je te raconterai tout quand on sera au calme… Tu ne vas pas me croire !

- Eh bien, ça promet ! Tant que c'est pour notre bénéfice, tout est à prendre…

- Avec modération tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit-il en ayant récupéré son sourire chaleureux.

- … Ouais, tu as raison.

Naruto lâcha un rire moqueur tout en claquant amicalement sa main sur le dos de Sasuke. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à être assez proches de leur bar favori. Ils furent cependant stoppés à quelques mètres de là par une femme qui criait leur prénom. En se retournant, ils découvrirent Ino qui courait vers eux.

- Oh, on a de la compagnie ! dit Naruto en regardant de biais Sasuke.

- Tu parles…

- Salut les garçons ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda la blonde essoufflée en arrivant vers eux.

- Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici toute seule ? répondit Naruto, voyant que Sasuke allait être muet comme une carpe en présence de la jeune femme.

- J'étais chez une tante et je rentrais chez moi là.

- Nous allons boire un verre, tu veux venir avec nous ? lui proposa alors le blond.

- Volontiers ! accepta vivement la jeune femme.

Il sentit le regard de Sasuke virer sur lui, prêt à en finir pour avoir invité Ino. Ce n'est pas que le brun ne pouvait pas la supporter mais Ino avait un TRES grand faible pour lui et il avait de moins en moins de patience de la voir se comporter ainsi avec lui. Elle savait très bien comment il était et qui il était. Or, il ne voulait pas la blesser car elle était son amie. Pour la protéger, il la repoussait sans cesse, refusant ses demandes et invitations plus que douteuses. Ino était une fille super, quelques fois un peu égoïste, mais avec plein de qualités. Et de toute façon, elle n'était pas son genre et il ne songeait pas à s'engager dans une relation amoureuse dans le futur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

* * *

><p>- Bonne fin de soirée et à la prochaine ! Fais attention pendant le retour !<p>

- Ok Naruto. Ne te fais pas autant de soucis ! À la prochaine les gars !

- Salut ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils la regardaient partir, lorsque Naruto fit remarquer à Sasuke qu'elle avait été sage avec lui cette fois-ci. Effectivement, la blonde n'avait rien dit ni fait de ce que Sasuke considérait d'anormal envers lui. Elle s'était faite discrète, répondait simplement à leurs questions, parlant simplement et sérieusement. On pouvait même dire qu'elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise d'être avec eux deux, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle sortait avec eux.

Ino passa devant un groupe de six hommes. Trois étaient installés sur un banc tourné vers les bâtiments et les autres étaient debout en face d'eux, tout en laissant assez d'espace pour que les personnes puissent passer. Ils la suivirent tous du regard lors de son passage et un fit même un coup de coude à son voisin. Malgré la simplicité de sa jupe et de ses collants pour l'automne, les jambes d'Ino ne passaient pas inaperçues. L'homme le plus au bout du banc (dans le sens de la marche d'Ino), qui portait un bonnet noir, se pencha vers son compagnon et lui dit quelque chose que Sasuke ne put entendre à cause du bruit de moteur des véhicules sur la route. Depuis que la jeune femme les avait laissé, il avait surveillé les personnes présentes sur le trottoir. En regardant à côté de lui, il vit que Naruto ne prêtait pas le moindre intérêt au monde autour de lui : il observait la silhouette féminine de la blonde s'éloigner de plus en plus, un air nostalgique sur son visage qui surprit l'Uchiwa. Le brun ne put approfondir ses interrogations car le groupe des six hommes se leva et partit dans le même sens qu'Ino. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas aimé le comportement de celui au bonnet noir, commença à marcher lui aussi. Naruto sortit de ses pensées en voyant le brun dans son champ de vision et il se hâta de le rattraper.

- Tu peux me dire où tu vas ? Nos appartements sont dans l'autre sens.

- Je sais mais on va faire un détour.

- Ça ne m'aide pas, tu sais… lui répondit Naruto l'air ennuyé par ce changement de programme.

Sasuke mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, puis chuchota légèrement en baissant un peu la tête :

- On va suivre le groupe devant nous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto dans le même ton.

- Ino est passée devant eux et un a chuchoté quelque chose à son pote. Vu le regard qu'il avait, il manigance un truc. Il a fait un signe de la main à ceux qui étaient en face et, après quelques secondes, ils se sont tous levés en même temps, sans même se regarder. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien mais on va voir jusqu'où ils vont.

- Ok, c'est compris. Et je suppose que, s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, on entre en action, dit Naruto en souriant en coin.

- Évidemment. Je comptais sur toi. Donc, tiens-toi prêt.

Le groupe était à bonne distance d'Ino, ce que Naruto et Sasuke faisaient de même avec les six hommes, lorsque deux d'entre d'eux pressèrent le pas et se rapprochèrent d'Ino. Les quatre autres se mirent de côté et stoppèrent leur marche, regardant plus ou moins la progression de leurs compagnons.

- Merde ! On ne peut pas s'arrêter, ça sera louche ! constata Sasuke.

- On passe assez lentement à côté, à droite. J'ai ma casquette, ça m'aidera.

- Ouais et moi ?

- Tu fermes ta veste jusqu'au col, tu plaques ta main gauche sur ton visage, tu fais semblant de te gratter le haut du crâne, tu tournes un peu la tête à droite. On ne dit plus rien et on s'arrête sous l'abri de l'arrêt du bus devant, décida Naruto.

Le blond mit alors sa casquette, qu'il avait avec lui depuis le début de la journée. Sasuke se prépara de son côté le plus rapidement possible sans attirer l'attention. Ils passèrent devant les quatre à part. Sasuke devina l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait autour d'eux. Ses doutes commençaient à être réels.

Le gars au bonnet noir attrapa Ino par un bras et la retourna d'un coup. Surprise, elle essaya de se tenir à quelque chose et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme. Celui-ci se pencha vers son oreille et elle écarquilla encore plus ses yeux. Une lueur de peur les noya. Il releva la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait amoureux, la tourna doucement dans le bon sens de la marche, attrapa gentiment la taille de la jeune femme et il commença à marcher, entraînant Ino avec lui. Le deuxième s'était mis du côté libre de la jeune femme et il parlait avec, visiblement ravi de la retrouver. Naruto et Sasuke ne purent voir le visage d'Ino dès ce moment, en plus le reste du groupe s'était mis en marche lui aussi. Les deux jeunes hommes les suivirent, complètement intrigués par ce qui se passait.

Ils marchèrent pendant presque une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Naruto et Sasuke essayaient d'être discrets. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient et quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à destination, ils craignaient d'être découverts, que les hommes se rendent compte de leur présence, même si eux deux étaient habitués à ces situations. Cependant, les gens changent les uns des autres. Il était donc impossible de prédire au geste près ce qui pouvait se passer.

Cinq immeubles firent leur apparition. Ils étaient disposés de sorte à entourer un parc qui était comme le poumon vert de ce lieu : c'était un square. Le bâtiment le plus proche avait un couvert, complètement dans l'obscurité. On poussa violemment Ino contre le mur et les quatre autres hommes rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Naruto et Sasuke restèrent au loin, dans l'ombre de quelques arbres qui les protégeaient de la lumière des lampadaires. Les six hommes n'attendirent pas et Sasuke eu finalement la confirmation de ses pensées. Le bonnet noir s'avança vers la blonde qui était déjà maintenue par un autre. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, puis la remonta jusqu'à son visage sans lâcher son flanc. Il dessina la courbe de la mâchoire féminine en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, en signe de provocation. Pourtant, il se fit mordre les doigts lorsqu'il toucha les lèvres d'Ino. Il jura et claqua son autre main sur la joue d'Ino, pendant que l'autre la serrait encore plus contre lui.

- Sale garce ! Tu vas le regretter… dit-il.

Il arracha le manteau du corps de la jeune femme, donnant le signal aux autres de les rejoindre, et ce fut à ce moment que les deux gardiens entrèrent en scène. Naruto était parti au quart de tour, courant le plus vite possible vers son amie. Sasuke marchait tout en ouvrant sa veste. Le groupe s'interrompit en entendant les pas rapides de Naruto, qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres en voyant qu'ils étaient maintenant attentifs à lui et à l'Uchiwa. Sasuke jeta sa veste un peu plus loin dans un geste calme et calculé, retroussa les manches de sa chemise rouge sang devant les yeux ébahis des agresseurs et ceux dégoutés de Naruto.

- C'est qui ce mec qui se prend pour une star ? demanda le châtain du groupe.

- Celui qui va te casser la gueule, répondit Sasuke.

Ino, la blouse blanche à présent ouverte et le coin des lèvres ensanglanté, regardait ses deux amis totalement confuse. Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour être là, ni depuis quand ils les suivaient. Et surtout, elle ignorait comment ils allaient faire contre tant d'hommes à la fois. Elle les savait habitués à se battre et elle avait confiance en eux. Cependant, elle avait peur et ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des soucis à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cerveau de trouver des excuses pour les sortir de là. Elle avait honte de les avoir menés ici, dans cette bagarre. Ils auraient dû partir tout de suite et la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Après tout, violée ou pas, elle n'avait plus de fierté, plus d'honneur. On lui avait déjà tout volé. Elle était là par terre, à présent perdue et le regard vide tourné vers le goudron en face d'elle.

- Arrête de te tourmenter comme ça. Ce n'est pas ton genre, lui rappela à l'ordre la voix grave de Sasuke qui la regardait, un petit sourire désolé et le visage compatissant. Si on est ici, c'est parce qu'on l'a voulu. N'est-ce pas baka ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Exact mais ne me traite pas de baka ou je te laisse contre ces six porcs tout seul.

- Comme si ça me posait un problème, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Je suis un habitué, tu devrais le savoir…

- La ferme ! interrompit bonnet noir. Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous ! Dégagez ou on vous refait le portrait !

- … Donc comme je disais, reprit l'Uchiwa ignorant parfaitement l'homme, si tu veux me les laisser, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois le seul à avoir le beau rôle.

- Parfait, alors je peux compter sur toi.

Bonnet noir était visiblement le chef du groupe et il enrageait. Ils allaient payer, et cher… Il en finira avec eux… Il ordonna aux autres de se battre, tout en gardant un auprès de lui.

Trois hommes encerclèrent Naruto. Leur but était de bloquer le blond et de le mettre à terre en profitant de leur supériorité numérique. Tous les trois semblaient habitués aux combats et ils semblaient avoir une stratégie. Ils devaient former ce petit groupe depuis un moment et chacun avait un rôle précis à jouer dans leurs attaques. Et pour ne pas tomber dans leur piège, Naruto ne pouvait pas les lâcher du regard car ils n'allaient pas se jeter sur lui sans rien connaître de lui. D'ailleurs, il était surpris qu'ils agissent ainsi pour un groupe d'hommes venus profiter d'une jeune femme. Pour le blond, il n'y avait qu'une explication : ils faisaient parti d'un gang. Il se promit d'en parler à l'Hokage lorsqu'il le verrait. Mais maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur ses adversaires.

Le cri d'un homme plus loin, qui était vers Sasuke, le surprit et deux de ses adversaires en profitèrent pour l'immobiliser, en le jetant par terre et en s'emparant de ses bras avec force. Reprenant conscience, il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à l'attaque du troisième, qui venait en courant vers lui, le poing en direction de son ventre. Ils savaient que, seuls, ils n'arrivaient pas à gagner et ils agissaient toujours à plusieurs. Pour quelqu'un comme Naruto, cette mentalité était très difficile à accepter. Il serra les dents contre son manque d'attention et sous la douleur provoquée par le coup. Il avait appris à contracter ses abdominaux lors des cas semblables mais il n'y avait rien à faire contre un coup avec de l'élan. Ne pouvant pour l'instant rien faire, il parait comme il pouvait les attaques, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un homme voler.

En effet, un des hommes venait de faire un vol plané avant d'aller, la tête la première, contre le mur. Sasuke venait de le lancer, n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il se jette sur son dos pour le faire tomber. Il avait alors sauvagement agrippé un de ses bras et lui avait permis de vivre quelques secondes de vol. L'Uchiwa remit sa chemise correctement, puis se tourna vers son dernier adversaire encore debout. L'homme le regardait terrifié, sans oser faire un mouvement. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre lui en ayant vu la force qu'il abritait en lui. Il le savait, un coup le mettrait KO. Partir était son unique chance pour rester en un seul morceau. Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le choix : il l'attrapa subitement par le col - l'homme ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher puisqu'il cherchait une issue pour sortir de là - et lui cassa le nez avec son poing. Sous la douleur et le choc, il s'effondra immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était son premier combat… dit le brun en s'avançant vers Ino et en secouant sa main endolorie.

Il ramassa le manteau de son amie et l'aida à se relever. Elle était restée paralysée depuis sa chute et elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace dans lequel elle était. Il mit la veste sur ses épaules et lui demanda comment elle allait. Pendant qu'elle boutonnait sa blouse, elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était juste fait mal en tombant par terre. Il put remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas trop touchée par l'agressivité et les plans initiaux des cinq hommes. Elle le remercia, toute tremblotante. Il frotta vigoureusement sa main sur son dos pour la réchauffer plus vite, tout en analysant la situation de Naruto. Ino suivit son regard et demanda alarmée :

- Tu ne vas pas l'aider ? Ils sont trois contre un !

- Plus maintenant.

Elle avait raté le coup de pied de Naruto qui avait fini dans le ventre de l'adversaire en dessus de lui pendant qu'elle regardait Sasuke. Elle assista à la suite du combat, stupéfaite comme jamais dans sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait se battre sérieusement - les petites bagarres entre amis ne comptaient pas. Elle était impressionnée. Elle ne pensait pas que Naruto avait autant changé.

Il fallait l'avouer : elle ne le reconnaissait plus…

Naruto était animé d'une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il la découvrait ce soir. Cependant, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était ainsi : Ino. Lorsque Sasuke lui avait expliqué ce qu'il pensait de ce groupe d'hommes après qu'Ino les ait quitté, il avait commencé à bouillir de l'intérieur. Il avait miraculeusement réussi à se maîtriser, Sasuke n'ayant même pas remarqué quoi que ce soit. Cette femme était beaucoup trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mauvais. Il tenait énormément à elle, malgré ce qui était arrivé. Si aujourd'hui ils étaient toujours amis, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter leur complicité d'avant. En plus, cela lui démangeait de ne pas savoir ce que la jeune femme ressentait de cette étrange situation, qui durait maintenant deux ans. Donc en conclusion : si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Ino, il aurait affaire avec lui… violemment.

Et c'était ce qu'il se passait : il fracassait les nez, un bras ou encore des cotes. Il était hors de lui et il ne voulait pas se calmer, tant qu'il ne serait pas satisfait. Il avait perdu la motion du temps et de ses gestes. Il ne ressemblait plus à un homme qui sauvait quelqu'un : il s'était transformé en une bête assoiffée de sang et de meurtre. Les six traits sur ses joues semblaient plus larges et amplifiaient la terrible image qu'il avait. Tant qu'il ne serait pas rempli, le carnage allait durer… Durer…

Le dernier poing qui allait achever son ennemi fut arrêté par Sasuke qui lui maintenait fortement le bras. En tournant la tête dans sa direction, il vit ses yeux noirs le fixer intensément, passant un message silencieux d'avertissement. Ses muscles se décontractèrent d'un seul coup, son regard se fit moins dur et moins meurtrier. Sous le poids de l'homme à moitié mort qu'il tenait par le col du t-shirt, il chancela un peu et se concentra sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses deux premiers adversaires étaient très mal en point : ils saignaient et respiraient mal, certains de leurs membres faisaient une drôle de forme. Sa dernière victime, quant à elle, avait le visage presque noir et le gonflement commençait déjà à se voir. Il manquait des dents à sa mâchoire et sa langue avait une petite coupure de côté. Du sang coulait d'une arcade sourcilière, des narines et descendait le long du cou, pour venir imprégner le tissu du t-shirt, jusqu'à salir les doigts de Naruto. Ce dernier était dégouté. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, tendit rapidement l'homme qu'il tenait à Sasuke et partit vomir derrière un arbre.

Sasuke tenait le blessé du mieux qu'il pouvait sans lui faire encore plus de mal et regardait l'arbre derrière lequel son meilleur ami crachait le contenu de son estomac. Il avait un air triste légèrement dissimulé sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le blond avait réagi ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il était si violent. Il tourna la tête vers Ino pour voir à quel niveau était monté son état de choc. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna même pas : elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche était entrouverte, d'où sortait l'air de ses poumons qui blanchissait au contact froid de la nuit. Il souffla et déposa doucement contre un mur le corps évanouit, qui, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, l'avait difficilement remercié d'une mort certaine, avant de faire pareil avec les quatre autres. Bonnet noir et l'autre avaient disparut depuis longtemps. Il appela ensuite Konoha.

* * *

><p>Assis sur son grand canapé du séjour, Sasuke avait croisé ses doigts, posé le menton sur eux et ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux. Il fixait le verre de sa table basse et réfléchissait. Naruto faisait les cents pas devant lui, les mains sur sa tête. Ino était à l'étage du duplex, dans la chambre d'amis que Sasuke lui avait attribuée pour dormir.<p>

Tout s'était déroulé très vite depuis l'arrivé du Sandaime Hokage et de quelques membres de Konoha, dont Kakashi, sur le lieu de la bagarre. Sasuke avait rapidement résumé la situation et ils avaient pris en charge les dégâts, pendant que lui et les deux blonds rentraient chez lui, ayant l'appartement le plus proche de là. Il était hors de question qu'Ino reste seule les jours suivants, pour qu'elle puisse convenablement se reposer et qu'elle ne se mette pas à broyer du noir. Cela lui permettait aussi de contrôler Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique sur son comportement, car il ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir pourquoi le blond avait fait un tel carnage.

Sasuke releva la tête et suivit du regard le parcours de son ami, perdu dans sa tête et dans ses allés-retours. Il le voyait tourmenté, triste, énervé et confus. Naruto avait besoin d'aide.

- Naruto ?

- …

- Naruto, réponds-moi.

- … Quoi ?

- Arrêtes-toi et assieds-toi, dit-il doucement en désignant la place à côté de lui.

- Je ne peux pas… Comment être si calme après ce que j'ai… fait ?

- Tu ne t'es pas contrôlé, ça arri…

- Non ! NON ! J'avais les mains couvertes de sang ! De sang pour une simple bagarre ! JE NE PEUX P…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase puisque Sasuke lui mit une droite. Il montra du doigt l'escalier en métal et en verre, qui signifiait la présence d'Ino. Le blond se massa la joue, mais resta silencieux. L'Uchiwa fut direct :

- J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu les massacres.

- … C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

- Je ne suis pas con, je te comprendrai.

- C'est trop long aussi.

- Nous avons toute la nuit et toute la journée. Si tu veux que je sois plus précis, je dirai que nous avons tout le sommeil d'Ino. Et vu comme elle est choquée et fatiguée - je ne te dis pas à quelle vitesse elle s'est endormie -, il y a beaucoup d'heures devant nous.

- …

- Ça ne t'a pas suffit mon discours à deux balles concernant le temps à disposition ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Sasuke le savait très bien. Il avait ressenti la même chose il y a quelques années. Dans ce genre de situation, on a pas envie de parler, même pas avec la personne la proche de soi. Pourtant, tout le monde conseille de ne pas garder les choses en soi pour ne pas, par la suite quelque fois, faire une dépression. Et Naruto avait très bien remplit ce rôle dans les moments sombres de l'Uchiwa, suite à son sauvetage. Il était maintenant temps pour lui d'en faire pareil.

- Je te comprends quand tu dis ne pas vouloir parler. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Tout comme tu l'as fait pour moi, je te demande de discuter avec moi, pour alléger ta tête et ton cœur. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après, crois-moi par expérience.

Le blond leva son regard malheureux vers son ami. Il avait compris que le brun faisait référence à sa patience et à son courage lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à revivre il y a maintenant quatre ans. Il voyait dans ses yeux sombres toute l'envie de lui venir en aide à son tour.

- En plus, reprit Sasuke, Konoha aura besoin de ton témoignage pour pouvoir couvrir cette affaire. Ils ne vont pas laisser ces types raconter n'importe quoi ! Et tu connais la méthode de Konoha. Même s'il va y aller plus doucement avec toi, Ibiki Morino sera bien content de faire l'interrogatoire et tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

Naruto eut un micro sourire en se souvenant de cet homme. Sasuke joua sa dernière carte en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, avec un sourire sincère :

- Si les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça sont liées à un secret, je te promets de le garder pour moi. Je te jure que, de moi, personne ne saura rien.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois le brun pour se concentrer sur le parquet foncé du salon, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis il dit :

- Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, que personne ne sait d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours gardé ça en moi parce que je ne voulais pas que les gens la ridiculisent. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'était juste pour la préserver au maximum, pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance. Non, je crois en toi, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus… Mais il faut me comprendre ! J'ai fait ça pour son bien, sans même penser à de quelconques conséquences… C'est plus fort que moi…

- …

- Avant même de penser à moi, je pense à elle. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour elle. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je suis complètement paumé sans elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire quand elle n'est pas avec moi… Lorsqu'elle a dû partir loin de moi, lorsque tout s'est terminé, je me suis sentis seul comme jamais. J'étais si habitué à l'avoir à mes côtés que je ne me voyais pas sans elle… Je jure que je ne pensais pas en arriver là. Je lui avait promis de tenir le coup et de ne pas trop y penser pour ne pas souffrir, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal pour que je résiste. Je sens que je suis en train de craquer. Et avec tout ça, il y aura d'autres personnes qui vont en baver… Je vais entraîner des gens dans ces conneries !

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Naruto. Il se tenait la tête entre ses mains, tentant de se calmer. Sasuke, qui avait repris sa place sur le sofa, avait les sourcils froncés et avalait sa salive face aux révélations de son ami. Il voyait que le blond était aussi très énervé et déçu. Sa voix, qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à maîtriser jusque-là, devenait plus forte, au risque de déranger Ino.

- Mais la séparation était inévitable ! Pour le bien des autres, nous avons dû endurer tout ça ! Nous, qui ne faisions rien de mal, avons été traînés dans la boue pour le bien des autres, des êtres si égoïstes ! On n'avait pas le choix, continua-t-il plus doucement. Il fallait faire ce sacrifice parce que, malheureusement, il y a des choses qui passent avant nos envies et nos désirs…

Naruto appuya son dos sur le dossier du canapé et souffla profondément. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, puis se débarrassa des larmes. Il en avait terminé. Il espérait maintenant que Sasuke arrivait à faire le lien entre cette soirée et ses aveux car il n'était plus en état de parler encore longtemps.

Le brun se doutait de quelque chose en ce qui concernait Naruto. Sauf qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il se rappela qu'à leur dix-huit ans Naruto était beaucoup plus joyeux que ses deux dernières années. En effet, Naruto était plus souriant jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Pendant ces deux années, le blond était différent : plus gai, plus content, plus tranquille. On avait l'impression qu'il était léger, lavé de problèmes. Aujourd'hui, Naruto avait les yeux moins brillants et plus sombres, comme si un poids immense pesait sur lui. L'Uchiwa se souvint qu'une autre personne était dans le même état que lui… Comme un con, il n'avait pas le lien, pourtant si visible.

« Mais quel con ! Con, con, con ! pensa-t-il. »

- Naruto…

Sasuke expira une dernière fois et demanda :

- Qui est Ino pour toi ?

* * *

><p>Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien contre Ino. Je vous dit déjà que vous allez être surpris par la tournure des choses en avançant dans l'histoire… À la base, cela devait être Hinata mais, vu qu'elle a déjà été otage, je me suis dit que c'était bien de ne pas la traumatiser encore plus.<p>

Alors, venons à l'agression. J'avais l'idée de base, sauf que mon cousin a rajouté son grain de sel pour décrire le combat. Même s'il ne lit pas la fiction ici, je le remercie encore une fois !

Aussi, j'ai coupé au mauvais endroit. Je sais, je suis méchante car je mets déjà un temps fou à poster un chapitre et je ne fais que du suspens. Sorry… Mais c'est justement un des buts que j'ai fixé pour cette fiction.

Pour les autres précisions, j'adore le comportement de Sasuke avant son combat : il se prépare tranquillement alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'attitude à avoir dans ces moments-là. Mais bref, que voulez-vous ? Je voulais lui donner un peu de classe, comparé à ce qu'on a le droit aux chapitres du manga… Ah, et j'aime le surnom que j'ai donné au chef du groupe : bonnet noir ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas les comms ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou la compagnie !

Alors, la vie continue même lorsqu'on n'est pas bien. Et cela, Naruto peut vous l'expliquer. Je vais donc lui laissé la place et je vous retrouve dans les commentaires de fin ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Say a little prayer for you anymore. »<p>

Ce fut la première phrase qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto en se réveillant à 11h le matin. Il s'assit en tailleur dans son lit, puis mit ses mains sur sa tête. Il n'aimait pas qu'un mot, une phrase, un texte ou une chanson lui ouvre la journée. Il savait qu'il allait y réfléchir pendant longtemps et qu'il se sentirait perdu à cause du manque de réponse. Il savait que personne ne pourrait lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien. Il savait que de toute façon il n'arriverait à rien… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Par contre, il savait que toute cette histoire, ses mensonges et ses sentiments refoulés ne lui réservaient rien de bon. Il allait en souffrir et pas seulement lui malheureusement. Cela entraînera quelqu'un d'autre qui, au fond, n'avait rien demandé à part un peu d'amour réciproque.

Il en était là à ses questions et tortures mentales lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable se fit entendre tel un écho d'une sirène dans un tunnel, le faisant sursauter sur son matelas. Il tendit son bras mais, comme il était trop loin de la table de nuit, il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, la main à quelques centimètres seulement de l'objet tant convoité. Se sentant pitoyable, il grogna et souleva son torse tout en avançant jusqu'à plaquer sa paume sur l'écran. Il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Sas'ke ?

- Euh… Ça va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Tu sembles bizarre.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas besoin d'appeler tous les jours : je vais bien.

- Peut-être mais je préfère entendre ta voix pour bien évaluer ton état. En plus, la bande n'arrive pas à te joindre et…

- Je ne veux pas expliquer aux autres ce qui s'est passé.

- Comme je disais, continua Sasuke sans prendre en compte ce que venait de dire son ami, je dois te transmettre quelque chose : ce soir, soirée dans un bar.

- Je…

- Et ne t'avise pas d'être absent ! C'est Kiba qui l'a dit, intervint Sasuke avant que Naruto puisse dire quelque chose. Fais en sorte d'être présentable, je viendrai te chercher vers 9h00. À plus, raccrocha-t-il avant que son ami n'ait le temps de répliquer.

- Ouais, ouais… répondit finalement le blond dans le vide.

Quittant péniblement son lit, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain, craignant l'image qui allait apparaître dans la glace. Depuis l'agression d'Ino, il n'était plus sorti de chez lui. Il s'était seulement contenté de se nourrir et de s'hydrater. Il n'était plus retourné à son travail. Il n'avait plus pris soin de lui. L'homme qui apparut dans le miroir ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup : sa barde blonde camouflait bien ses joues et sa mâchoire, les cernes noires ne mettaient pas en valeur ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable. Il décida de prendre d'abord une bonne douche chaude pour décontracter ses muscles, étonnement tendus pour quelqu'un qui s'était limité au moindre mouvement. Inconsciemment, il avait repris ses habitudes grâce à l'appel de Sasuke. Il finit de se préparer, rasé et bien plus présentable, pour sortir prendre l'air et manger quelque chose, n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner. Il prit son Smartphone et ses lunettes de soleil - elles allaient servir de masque pour cacher les cernes -, avant de quitter son appartement.

En pleine semaine et à une telle heure, les rues étaient bondées de monde. L'heure de la pause de midi avait sonné pour beaucoup et chacun se débrouillait pour se nourrir. Naruto se mit contre un immeuble au carrefour de Shibuya, face au 1091, de sorte à ne déranger personne, et observa pendant quelques minutes la marée humaine qui se mettait « en branle entre les gratte-ciels et leurs écrans géants » lorsque le feu des piétons passait au vert. Personne ne le voyait : les salarymen2 étaient trop occupés par la conversation téléphonique de leur portable dernier cri, les mamba3 et les autres jeunes adeptes du fashion se dirigeaient vers les magasins de fringues, les potentiels acheteurs se ruaient vers tout ce qui pouvait contenir des gadgets de cuisine, CD's, mangas, jeux vidéo, etc et il y avait aussi ceux qui se baladaient simplement, parfois abordés par des touristes perdus ou qui leur demandaient de les prendre en photo. Cela ressemblait tellement à tous ces films et documentaires qui passaient à la télévision !

Naruto n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'arrêter ainsi et de regarder de quoi pouvait être constitué sa ville. Il voyait tous ces gens stressés, heureux, craintifs ou impassibles défiler devant ses yeux et il constatait que tout ce bruit, tout ce monde le rendait heureux et fier d'habiter Tokyo. Cela faisait partie intégrante du lieu et la capitale sans ses arrondissements et ses habitants n'était pas Tokyo. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se détacha du mur et continua sa balade.

Continuant son chemin par le nord, il se rendit aux deux stades de Yoyogi4, célèbres pour leur architecture et leur construction, sans oublier les jeux olympiques de 1964 qui s'y déroulèrent. Ces deux bâtiments impressionnent n'importe qui, rien que par leur forme. Et lorsqu'on a la chance de voir l'intérieur, on est juste émerveillé, surtout par le plus grand. Naruto n'avait que de très maigres connaissances en architecture et ingénierie civile grâce à Sasuke qui, bien plus jeune, avait commencé une formation dans la première branche, sans jamais la finir. Il n'avait que de très petites bases mais il parlait parfois avec grand enthousiasme des maisons, des buildings et tout ce qui touchait la construction. Comme Naruto était très ouvert d'esprit, il aimait se renseigner et découvrir pleins de choses. Jetant un dernier regard aux deux ouvrages, Naruto réfléchissait aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé ici. Peut-être parce qu'il réfléchissait à Sakura qu'il avait négligée depuis son anniversaire… Il se promit de la voir le plus rapidement.

Obliquant vers le sud-est, il se rendit à Minato-ku, lieu de célébrités, bureaux, industries et compagnies principalement. Quelle idée d'aller si loin pour ne voir que la Tokyo Tower5 ? Il était vraiment hanté par l'esprit de la construction aujourd'hui ! En même temps, cela lui permit de rencontrer Sakura en lui rentrant dedans. Le hasard faisait bien les choses ! En effet, concentré sur les voitures qui défilaient à côté de lui, il n'avait pas remarqué son amie qui avait le nez plongé dans un dossier. La chance étant de leur côté, le répertoire ne s'était pas éparpillé sur le trottoir.

- Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi, commença Naruto.

- C'est pareil pour moi. En plus, je dois rendre ces papiers au bureau ! Je dois faire plus gaffe.

- Tu vas au bureau maintenant ?

- Oui, après je suis en congé jusqu'à lundi prochain, annonça-t-elle joyeuse.

- Faudra bien en profiter !

- T'inquiètes…

- Dis, tu as déjà mangé ? Je t'ai négligé… J'ai honte.

Et cela, on le voyait bien sur ses joues légèrement rouges.

- Oh mais pas de problèmes ! Je ne me vexe pas pour ça Naruto. T'inquiètes ! Et toi par contre, tu n'as pas mangé j'imagine ?

- C'est exact. Faut dire que je suis sorti de chez moi il y a … euh plus d'une heure et demie je crois, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Très bien, alors suis-moi ! s'exclama Sakura en se remettant à marcher rapidement.

- Quoi ? Mais on va où ? demanda le blond en la rattrapant.

- Bah, je vais ramener ces feuilles ! lui répondit Sakura en pointant le dossier à son bras.

- Ouais mais je ne vais pas y aller !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ils ne vont pas te manger : tu m'accompagnes seulement. Allez, dépêchons-nous !

C'est ainsi que Naruto s'enfonça plus au centre de Minato-ku et qu'il fit la rencontre avec l'équipe de travail de son amie, tout en découvrant l'ambiance et la vie d'un bureau d'architecture pour la première fois.

* * *

><p>Naruto et Sakura s'étaient finalement décidés à aller manger à Shibuya, faisant ainsi son quota de marche journalière pour le blond. Installés à une table d'un restaurant, Sakura fit savoir que l'absence et le mutisme du blond avaient inquiété toute la bande. Après l'agression, Ino était partie chez elle sans demander d'explications et promettant de ne rien raconter de la soirée. Puis, Naruto s'était enfermé dans son appartement pendant tout ce temps et il n'avait jamais répondu aux appels ni aux messages de ses amis, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke - étant le seul à connaître son secret. Et même ainsi, ses réponses étaient toujours brèves et floues car il ne désirait pas parler, fatigué de tout depuis l'événement. Aujourd'hui, il voyait que le groupe s'était renseigné auprès de Sakura, qui ne savait pas plus qu'eux, et il se sentit soulagé que l'Uchiwa n'ait pas à mentir sur lui. Enfin, il espérait que ce s'était le cas.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi, Naruto ? lui demanda la jeune femme après que le serveur ait déposé les plats devant eux.

- Je n'étais pas très bien. J'étais un peu malade, s'obligea-t-il à mentir à elle.

Même si Ino avait promis de ne rien dire alors qu'ils ne lui avaient rien exigé, le blond craignait qu'elle craque, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais ce serait son problème car Naruto n'avait pas besoin de dire toute la vérité. Il se contenterait de décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et puis, la blonde était impliquée dans son secret et il savait qu'elle ne désirait pas que les autres soient au courant. Cependant, il se devait d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Quant à Sasuke, il pouvait faire preuve d'une très grande patience s'il le voulait, ce qui n'inquiétait nullement Naruto.

- Tu aurais pu rassurer certains quand même. Tu as dit quelque chose à Hinata ? Ta copine est morte d'inquiétude !

- Mince, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! T'as vu ? Tellement malade que je ne pensais à personne !

- Ah Naruto… Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, renchérit Sakura en secouant la tête.

- Je vais envoyer un message à Sasuke pour savoir si elle est présente ce soir, dit-il en cherchant son portable.

- Ce soir ? Où ? Enfin, je demande ça si ce n'est pas indiscret, se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter en levant les mains à hauteur du visage.

- On ne t'a rien dit ? Personne ne t'a invitée ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto.

Il posa son téléphone, les sourcils froncés, la bouche un peu ouverte et la regardait sans comprendre. Il souffla, tout en secouant lentement la tête. Il fit part à la jeune femme de la soirée qui était organisée et de sa désapprobation contre ses amis qui l'avaient oubliée.

- Je vais être franche avec toi : je comprends qu'ils ne pensent pas à moi. Je suis nouvelle, je les connais pas trop, eux ne me connaissent pas... C'est toi qui fait le lien. C'est normal. En plus, je ne suis pas très sociable.

- Tu parles ! C'est bien le contraire, tu vas vers les gens ! Tu es bien intégrée au groupe, je te jure, et tu es ma meilleure amie ! Ils ne doivent pas l'oublier ! Ils vont regretter !

- Mais peut-être qu'ils voulaient te retrouver après tout ce temps et rester entre de bons vieux amis ! dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Si tu crois me convaincre, tu te trompes. Tu viendras avec moi, un point c'est tout !

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Nan ! Et comme tu es en congé, tu n'as pas d'excuses.

- Qui te dis que je n'ai pas quelque chose de prévu ?

Tous les espoirs de Naruto s'envolèrent d'un coup et Sakura vit ses épaules et sa tête tomber.

- Tu rigoles ?! cria-t-il presque.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle mais s'aperçut que personne ne les observait. Elle le rassura et dut se résigner à y aller.

- Si tu veux te préparer, continua Naruto, ce n'est pas un problème : on va vite chez toi, puis on rentre chez moi jusqu'à ce que Sasuke vienne.

- Mais et Sasuke justement ? Il faut le mettre au courant, il ne sait pas que je viens, le moyen de trans-

- Stresse pas ! Il a une voiture de cinq places et tu connais déjà la mienne, donc ce n'est pas un problème. Il sait qui tu es et il s'en fout s'il ne connait pas qui je ramène. Ça répond à toutes tes préoccupations ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! rétorqua-t-elle les joues rosées. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- On va pas recommencer sur ce sujet ? Mes amis sont pas comme ça, sinon ils ne seraient pas mes amis, la rassura Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

Il reprit l'écriture de son message, puis l'envoya. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche qu'il dut le sortir pour lire la réponse positive de son meilleur ami, qu'il montra fièrement à Sakura.

* * *

><p>Avec la marche, le repas et la conversation, le temps s'était rapidement écoulé et les deux amis ne l'avaient pas vu passer. Après une bagarre concernant qui allait payer la note du restaurant, Naruto en sortit gagnant et ils purent rentrer chez Sakura. En marchant, elle lui demanda si cela ne posait pas de problèmes par rapport à sa relation avec Hinata.<p>

- Hinata n'est pas ce genre de personne. Elle est beaucoup trop gentille pour être rancunière ! la rassura-t-il.

- Après tout, tu l'as connais mieux que moi ! Et maintenant qu'on en parle, félicitations ! Vous êtes si mignons ensemble ! Si gentils en plus. Ça promet !

- Merci, lui répondit Naruto en souriant et en rougissant.

Les compliments lui allaient droit au cœur, c'était vrai. Cependant, il était gêné car, non seulement il y avait un mensonge dans cette histoire, mais en plus, il aurait préféré que les choses soient différentes, c'est-à-dire avec une autre personne. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire à Sakura ce qui se passait. Il lui arrivait même de se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir tout avoué à Sasuke ! En effet, le souvenir du regard du brun lui hérissa les poils tellement il était effrayant. Sasuke avait mal digéré une telle nouvelle et il lui avait dit - malgré son égoïsme comme il l'avait précisé - que Naruto n'aurait jamais dû garder un tel secret pour lui seul, ainsi que le mensonge inutile qui allait faire des ravages. Le blond n'avait pas donné plus d'explications, jugeant suffisantes celles qu'il avait fournies le soir même. Profitant des derniers instants dans la rue et pendant que Sakura se moquait gentiment du rougissement du blond, ce dernier tourna la tête à son opposé pour qu'elle ne voit pas la tristesse envahir son visage.

Arrivé dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, Naruto ne laissa pas une petite surface de l'appartement échapper à son regard, curieux de savoir où et comment elle vivait maintenant qu'elle était adulte. De style contemporain, le logement avait quelques influences d'Europe mélangées aux origines japonaises de la propriétaire. Le tout était bien équilibré malgré les différences. Le grand contraste avec son propre appartement était la taille. Lorsque Sakura verrait le sien, elle risquerait d'être étonnée. Et quelle réponse allait-il lui fournir ? Il verrait bien sur le coup. Mais ceci dit, celui de son amie n'était pas minuscule. Naruto s'y sentait bien, peut-être mieux que dans le sien, qui était bien trop grand pour une seule personne. La voix féminine le sortit de ses pensées :

- Evidemment, mon père m'a aidée. Je l'ai eu peu de temps après avoir commencé à travailler. Toute seule, cela aurait été très difficile.

- Mais tu dois avoir un bon salaire avec ton métier, non ?

- Les gens pensent qu'être architecte veut dire toujours beaucoup d'argent, lui répondit-elle en allumant la télévision, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je ne veux pas non plus dire que nous avons un salaire de misère. On vit bien ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'eau s'il te plait, la marche m'a assoiffé.

- Tu m'as dit que Sasuke venait te chercher à 21h ? demanda-t-elle en revenant avec le verre. On dîne ici ou chez toi ?

- Je n'habite pas très loin de chez toi. On mange chez moi, c'est plus simple. Si tu préfères t'habiller chez moi - je dis ça en fonction des habits que tu porteras, peut-être que tu ne veux pas les froisser ou je ne sais quoi -, tu peux.

- C'est gentil mais je vais mettre quelque chose de simple. Je vais me changer, je reviens. Fais comme chez toi !

Et elle disparut vers l'intérieur de son appartement, laissant Naruto totalement concentré sur l'émission télévisée.

* * *

><p>- T'es sûr que ça ne lui dérange pas ?<p>

- Non.

- Et les autres ? Je te jure que j'ai l'impression que je m'incruste !

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est juste une impression.

- Naruto, sois sérieux !

- Mais je le suis, chère amie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu flippes autant.

- Parce que…

- Chut ! Ne dis plus rien Sakura. Tu viendras avec moi. Ils t'apprécient tous ! Bon d'accord, Lee semble plus que t'apprécier mais oublie-le. Si jamais il devient trop insistant, fais semblant d'être en couple avec Sasuke.

- Hein ?!

- Il est célibataire et son regard froid fait fuir les types aussi ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

- M-mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça ! Tu imagines ?

- Sinon, tu le remballes clairement. Lee peut être collant mais il comprend bien notre langue ! s'éclaffa Naruto.

- Là, c'est méchant de ta part ! dit Sakura, les bras croisés.

- Ou au pire Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Kankurô et Gaara sont aussi célibataires. T'as le choix maintenant. Choisi celui que tu préfères. Mais bon, entre eux tous, je dirai Sasuke parce que c'est celui que je connais le mieux. Tu vois, si tu as une question par exemple, je pourrai te répondre ou, encore mieux, si jamais il te fait quelque chose de méchant, je pourrai faire pression sur lui car t'es ma meilleure amie. En plus…

Ils étaient maintenant chez Naruto, à attendre l'arrivée de Sasuke, et la conversation avait encore tourné autour de la présence de Sakura. Et comme s'était parti, elle finit par ne plus écouter les idées de Naruto. Il voulait la mettre dans les bras de l'Uchiwa ou quoi ? Il était plutôt beau garçon, c'est vrai, mais il ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents pour se comprendre et se supporter tous les jours. Il lui semblait si inaccessible en plus !

Seule la sonnerie de l'interphone les calma tous les deux. Pendant que Naruto ouvrait la porte de l'immeuble, Sakura se refugiait de l'autre côté du canapé - il faisait office de séparation entre l'entrée et le salon. Pendant les quelques secondes que Sasuke se déplaçait jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, ce dernier alla s'appuyer contre son canapé lorsqu'il vit où était Sakura. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur, auquel elle fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, la sonnerie changea les idées.

Sasuke entra chargé d'un sac en plastic rempli de tissu et d'une veste. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sakura derrière lui car il avait toujours l'habitude de tourner le dos au salon lorsqu'il entrait chez son ami. Naruto regarda le chargement de l'Uchiwa, qui lui expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez moi, l'après-midi a été chargé. Je suis allé chercher ça chez Kakashi, désigna-t-il une paire de pantalon et une chemise. Je me disais que tu étais suffisamment gentil de me prêter pendant deux minutes une de tes pièces.

- Oui, pas de soucis. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es venu légèrement en avance.

- Ouais. Vu que j'ai été bien occupé cet aprèm, je me suis dis que je pouvais prendre quelques minutes. J'ai pu me libérer cinq minutes avant.

- Ok, je ne te retiens plus. Tu veux boire quelque chose, tu as l'air essoufflé.

- Oui, volontiers.

Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le haut du canapé derrière lui sans regarder. Il commença à défaire sa cravate et à déboutonner sa chemise lorsque Naruto toussa en le pointant. C'était ce qu'il croyait en disant « moi ? ». Mais Naruto secoua la tête en insistant un peu à côté de lui. Sasuke se retourna complètement pour voir une Sakura totalement gênée, le regard plongé au sol.

- Oh ! Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, s'excusa-t-il en refermant un peu la chemise.

- Non, non. J'aurai dû faire en sorte que tu me remarques. Je…

- Je l'invite, vu que personne n'a pensé à le faire, précisa Naruto en interrompant Sakura.

- Ah bon ? J'croyais que c'était fait…

- Ouais, c'est pas sympa. Ils avaient l'air de l'aimer en plus. La pauvre, elle doit se sentir oubliée…

- Mais non Naruto… Ne t'en fait pas.

- C'est quand même pas cool pour toi, rajouta le blond. Bon, ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais je crois que c'est mieux de ne pas arriver en retard. Après tout Sasuke, tu t'es donné tant de mal pour arriver cinq minutes à l'avance…

Ne sachant pas si Naruto était ironique ou non, le brun empoigna ses affaires, passa à côté de la jeune femme et s'enferma dans le WC visiteur. Sakura se sentait toute chose ! Elle n'allait pas non plus être toute chamboulée par un peu de peau masculine, surtout qu'elle en avait déjà vue ! Elle tourna la tête de côté, fixa un point par les baies vitrées et gonfla inconsciemment ses joues d'air, comme un enfant boudeur.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, sonna quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Sasuke.

- Alors, c'est parti ! dit Naruto.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si enthousiaste ce matin quand je t'ai appelé.

- C'est vrai mais…

Sakura ne fit plus attention. Elle n'avait même pas vu le temps défiler ! Serait-elle restée immobile depuis ? Naruto n'avait pas dû rater une miette ! La honte… Justement, il venait de l'appeler avec un grand sourire en forme de banane.

« Ça veut tout dire, pensa-t-elle. »

Sasuke regardait son ami, les sourcils froncés à cause de son sourire. Il tourna la tête vers Sakura et haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Il état temps de partir.

* * *

><p>Arrivés près du bar, il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver une place pour se garer. Mais comme ils étaient des habitués, Sasuke conduisit sa voiture vers l'arrière du bâtiment, le propriétaire ayant plusieurs places réservées pour certaines personnes. Pourtant, Naruto les avait quittés un peu avant parce qu'Hinata, accompagnée de son cousin Neji, arrivait devant le bar. Quand Naruto avait refermé la portière, Sakura, assise à l'arrière de la voiture, entendit l'Uchiwa soupirer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Peut-être face à l'empressement de Naruto de retrouver sa petite-amie. Si elle savait la vérité… Après être sorti de la voiture, Sasuke l'avertit :<p>

- À l'entrée, ils vont demander si on est en couple. Faudra dire oui.

Sakura ne posa pas de question, pensant qu'il y avait une raison à ça. Mais Sasuke fit un effort pour lui expliquer :

- Il y a des bars qui ne laissent entrer que si le nombre d'hommes est égal à celui des femmes, d'où le fait que Naruto soit déjà parti vu qu'il est avec Hinata. Même si nous sommes des habitués, ils doivent être égaux avec tout le monde.

- Mais Neji ?

- Il attend sa copine, Tenten.

- Ok.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tenten arrivait à l'autre bout du trottoir. Après les salutations, ils entrèrent tous les quatre, prêts pour la soirée.

Naruto en profita pour s'excuser auprès de ses amis pour son long silence, sans oublier de leur faire par la suite la morale concernant Sakura. En réalité, il y avait eu un gros malentendu : les autres pensaient tous qu'un d'eux l'avait appelée mais, au final, personne ne l'avait fait. La jeune femme avait insisté auprès de Naruto pour ne pas les accuser et que ce n'était pas grave. Comme prévu, Lee n'eut d'yeux que pour elle. Le blond se décida d'intervenir en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait des vues sur quelqu'un, attirant ainsi la curiosité des autres et en calmant un peu le jeune homme.

Quand l'heure de rentrer arriva, Sasuke se proposa pour ramener Naruto et Sakura chez eux. Ils furent d'abord chez le blond qui, en sortant de la voiture, avertit malicieusement son meilleur ami :

- Sakura est jolie et ses yeux verts sont envoûtants. Mais le plus important : elle est MA meilleure amie. Alors tâche de ne pas lui sauter dessus ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Et il partit en claquant la porte, laissant ses deux amis abasourdis. Sasuke ne le lâchait pas du regard, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait dit ceci, et Sakura concoctait des plans de meurtres pour en finir avec l'abruti qui se disait meilleur ami. Elle ne laisserait pas passer cette moquerie. Il ne se rendait pas compte du malaise qui allait s'installer entre elle et Sasuke à partir de maintenant.

- Mais quel con ! pesta-t-elle en oubliant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Faut pas le prendre au sérieux, dit Sasuke en reprenant la route, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour regarder Sakura.

Et dans les yeux verts il ne vit que de l'incompréhension, ainsi qu'une touche d'embarras. Il lui dit d'être tranquille car il ne ferait rien puisqu'il tenait à sa vie. La jeune femme apprit avec joie que Naruto avait gardé un autre trait si spécifique à lui : il ne brisait pas ses promesses.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à rattraper, constata-t-elle.

- Oui, mais t'as le temps maintenant… Juste, rappelle-moi où t'habites, histoire de ne pas me tromper.

Et c'est ainsi que la blague a été effacée par la simple intervention de Sasuke. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse d'idées sur lui. Et le sourire de Naruto n'avait pas menti.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle entra dans l'entrée de son immeuble que Sasuke démarra.

* * *

><p>1 Il s'agit d'un centre commercial composé de beaucoup de magasins de vêtements branchés, visant principalement les jeunes.<p>

2 On appelle ainsi les hommes travaillant dans les bureaux. Cela désigne surtout le fait qu'ils sont toujours presses et qu'ils travaillent beaucoup.

3 Il s'agit d'un groupe de personnes qui s'habillent avec des cuissardes et des minijupes, sans oublier leur fard à paupières blanc, le bronzage artificiel. Ils ont un look étonnant !

4 Ces deux stades furent dessinés par un célèbre architecte japonais : Kenzo Tange. Aujourd'hui décédé, cet homme a construit d'autres bâtiments connus, comme la mairie de Tokyo. Allez voir ses œuvres sur Internet si vous le souhaitez. Personnellement, j'apprécie beaucoup son travail.

5 Cette tour est une réplique de la tour Eiffel. Il suffit de taper « Tokyo Tower » sur google pour avoir des belles images.

* * *

><p>Naruto va mal mais il ne peut rien dire ni faire malheureusement. Il doit attendre que les choses se calment pour pouvoir agir mais, plus le temps passe, et plus la situation empire… Que faire ?<p>

J'espère que vous avez été attentifs sur ce chapitre car on y apprend pas mal de choses, vraiment intéressantes. Pour vous aider, il y a des références sur Sakura…

Bon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, ainsi que la gentillesse de ceux qui ont commenté, et à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Je pense que vous serez assez contents avec ce chapitre car il y a quelques révélations et des réponses. Je vous aide : pourquoi Sakura a quitté l'Europe sans sa mère ? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être au courant de Konoha, alors que toute la bande de Naruto semble tout savoir ? Pourquoi Itachi a tué ses parents ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a bien pu faire lorsqu'il était plus jeune ?

Réfléchissez à ces questions et supposez des réponses. ^^

Sinon, je remercie ceux qui ont commenté jusque-là, c'est gentil. Voilà, je vous laisse avec ça et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ayant eu écho du retour de Naruto dans la société, Hiruzen Sarutobi, troisième et actuel Hokage en fonction de Konoha, l'avait immédiatement convoqué pour une nouvelle mission. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas du goût du jeune homme mais il allait devoir s'y faire. Naruto avait évidemment râlé lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il devait analyser le comportement de Sakura et connaître son passé, afin de voir si elle n'était pas un danger pour l'organisation. Il avait quitté le bureau de son supérieur en ronchonnant, sans donner son avis, même si le Hokage était persuadé qu'il allait mener à bien la mission. Le vieil homme comprenait la désapprobation de Naruto, puisqu'il n'aimait pas non plus soupçonner son entourage. Cependant, cela faisait plus d'une décennie que le blond n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sakura. De plus, rien ne garantissait qu'elle allait lui dire toute la vérité. Il allait donc devoir rester muet au sujet de Konoha avant qu'elle se montre complètement digne de confiance.<p>

Le temps imparti par le Hokage pour accomplir la mission était écoulé et il attendait, en compagnie de Kakashi, le rapport du blond, qui ne devait pas tarder : Naruto entra dans la pièce, visiblement agacé. Hiruzen n'eut pas à lui demander de commencer car le jeune homme commença à parler immédiatement après s'être assis.

- Bien, je viens de la quitter. Je savais que c'était son dernier jour de repos, alors j'en ai profité. Sinon, la plupart des informations que j'ai sur elle sont moins récentes. Je les ai obtenues quelques jours avant mon anniversaire, lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

- Très bien. Kakashi, je vais noter ce qu'il dira et j'aimerai que tu fasses pareil. Nous pourrons par la suite vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié. Naruto, dit le plus âgé en se tournant vers le blond, raconte-nous tout, depuis ce jour où tu l'as vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Début du flashback**

La voiture roulait à bonne allure en direction du restaurant qu'avait choisi Naruto. Suite aux premières minutes de joie et d'impatience, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent lentement à retrouver leur vieille complicité, même si une certaine gêne perdurait. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et le temps les avait changés, tant mentalement que physiquement. Mais le temps était aux retrouvailles et non à ces sentiments, ce qui aida à les canaliser.

Sakura avait alors commencé à raconter son histoire :

- Je suis partie en Europe. L'agence pour laquelle mon père travaillait - et il est toujours un de leurs photographes aujourd'hui - avait du travail pour lui là-bas. Mais contre toute attente, cela a prit plus de temps que prévu et j'y ai donc passé une bonne partie de ma vie. Mes parents connaissent plusieurs langues à eux deux, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidée dans ma scolarité. Je me suis adaptée au mode de vie des Européens et j'ai réussi à m'intégrer aux enfants de ma classe, même si au début j'ai un peu galéré pour l'école. De son coté, ma mère a pu continuer son métier d'infirmière. En plus des premières photos qu'il devait fournir, mon père a dû en faire plus. Tout cela m'a amenée à mes dix-sept ans. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que je suis revenue au Japon avec mon père.

- Et ta mère ? demanda Naruto.

- Elle n'a pas voulu quitter son travail et l'Europe.

- Tu penses qu'elle va venir ? Je pensais la revoir, dit-il déçu.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais tu n'as pas de nouvelles de sa part ?

- Pas vraiment non… En fait, elle n'était pas d'accord avec mon père et moi. C'est un peu froid entre nous maintenant.

- Mais ça fait quatre ans ! s'exclama Naruto qui n'en revenait pas.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui m'embête le plus. Peut-être que mon père sait quelque chose…

- C'est dommage, avoua le blond. Mais bon, le plus important est que tu te sois bien sortie et que les Européens ne t'ont pas traumatisée ! Une petite japonaise qui débarque est une scène plutôt inhabituelle.

En guise de réponse, elle hocha légèrement et silencieusement la tête. Il la trouva trop muette à son goût mais il ne lui dit rien. Pour lui, il était étrange qu'une fille comme Sakura ne soit pas plus intéressée sur le sort de sa propre mère, comme si cette femme était une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux. Au fond de lui, les vraies raisons du départ de la jeune femme n'étaient pas celles qu'elle lui avait dites. Mais il n'osait pas approfondir ce mystère car il lui semblait que Sakura n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Il devinait que c'était un sujet sombre et désagréable pour elle, ce qui le réconfortait que c'était à cause de cela qu'elle était si bizarre. Et il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu en continuant ses questions :

- Comment tu as fais pour ta formation ? Tu l'as commencée et terminée en Europe ou tu l'as faite ici ?

- J'ai toujours été bonne élève, si tu ne l'as pas oublié, et j'ai réussi à sauter de classe. Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai fait un équivalent pour pouvoir travailler au Japon. Bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance pour l'équivalent grâce à des connaissances de mon père, expliqua-t-elle plus tranquille.

- Félicitations en tout cas ! J'espère que tout roule maintenant et que tu n'aies plus besoin de te casser la tête pour t'intégrer.

Sakura inclina sa tête vers le bas en signe de remerciement, tout en souriant. Puis, ce fut à Naruto de parler :

- Bah moi, je suis venu vivre à Tokyo. Mes parents ont acheté un appartement à Hiroo. Quelques temps plus tard, j'ai rencontré Sasuke chez son père, Kakashi Hatake, qui est un très bon ami de mon père. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés : nous avons toujours été dans la même classe, nous avions les mêmes activités après les cours et, aujourd'hui, nous travaillons au même endroit ! Tu sais, je le considère comme mon frère, tout comme je te considère comme ma petite sœur.

Sakura fut envahie par une douce chaleur bienfaisante lorsque Naruto prononça ses derniers mots. Elle savait qu'elle avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur du blond mais il était toujours plaisant d'entendre ce genre de mots. Profitant de l'attente du feu rouge, elle se pencha vers Naruto pour le serrer difficilement dans ses bras et il lui rendit son geste.

Plus tard, dans le restaurant, Naruto se rappela d'une demande que lui avait faite sa mère lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il demanda à son amie :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais revoir mes parents ? Ma mère aimerait te voir si c'est possible. En fait, le lendemain de ma fête d'anniversaire, je suis allé manger avec mes parents et je leur ai parlé de toi.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir de les retrouver ! Vraiment !

- Et puis, tu devrais prendre ton père avec toi. Je pense que les parents seront contents d'être ensemble à nouveau.

- C'est une bonne idée, je lui en toucherai deux mots.

**Fin du flashback**

- Après, on s'est contenté de parler de nos projets d'avenir et d'autres choses sans importance, termina Naruto.

- Je trouve que Naruto a fait preuve d'attention en réduisant au maximum les informations sur Sasuke, exposa Kakashi.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit le troisième Hokage. Mais il y a tout de même un problème à résoudre. Comme il nous l'as dit, Naruto pense que Sakura Haruno lui cache quelque chose. Je comprends qu'elle ne lui dévoile pas toute sa vie, je ferai pareil. Il faut donc lui laisser du temps pour se confier. Je compte sur toi Naruto pour agir en conséquence le moment venu.

- Mais c'est Sakura-chan ! Elle n'a pas pu changer jusqu'au point d'être potentiellement dangereuse pour nous. Je lui fais confiance ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Je ne mets pas votre amitié en doute. Cependant, nous devons limiter les problèmes. Même s'il s'agit d'un sujet délicat que tu détestes, n'oublie pas la traîtrise de Sasuke ! N'oublie pas où t'a mené ta confiance aveugle en lui ! s'expliqua Hiruzen.

Naruto fut estomaqué. Il ne pensait pas que le vieux chef mettrait en avant cette affaire si facilement, avec Kakashi présent. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier que son chef avait raison. Naruto s'était plusieurs fois brûlé les doigts dans cette triste histoire.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une deuxième erreur, reprit Hiruzen. Heureusement, Sakura ne sait rien de Konoha, ce qui, en cas de détresse, évitera des fuites d'informations. Je veux que tu fasses attention à elle et que tu mettes tes amis au courant de la situation. Ils doivent rester muets, c'est un ordre de l'Hokage. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu devras rattraper le temps et être le plus proche possible de Sakura. D'ici là, débrouille-toi pour tout savoir. Je te recontacterai plus tard pour connaître ton avancée. Mais si tu veux, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le souhaites. Je suis disponible, ainsi que Kakashi, pour t'aider. Sinon, j'ai une question : est-elle en couple ?

- Que je sache, non. Pourquoi ?

- Kakashi m'a dit que, le soir de ta fête d'anniversaire, elle est restée un bon moment seule avec Sasuke.

- Quoi ? demanda le blond en se tournant vers Kakashi, qui lui narra ce qu'il savait.

- Je me disais que nous pouvions persuader Sasuke de la séduire légèrement, dit le Hokage.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous décourager mais je vois très mal Sas'ke faire ça, répondit Naruto. Et puis, ça serait méchant pour elle. Ça serait jouer avec ses sentiments et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit après. Mais Sasuke pourrait faire un effort et, peut-être qu'en se sentant bien entourée, elle parlera plus vite. Bref, tu as une question à part ça ?

- Non, juste une précision. Je pense que son « secret » est un problème personnel, dont elle ne veut pas en parler pour diverses raisons. Si c'est le cas, je vous le dit déjà : ça va être difficile pour elle de parler. Croyez-moi. J'essaierai de faire ce que je peux mais je ne garantie rien. En plus, je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais dit ou montré mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle toute ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai retrouvée… Ne me l'arrachez pas s'il vous plait.

Hiruzen et Kakashi ne voulurent pas l'interrompre pour le rassurer car ils voyaient que le blond avait besoin de s'expliquer jusqu'au bout, comme pour s'assurer que ses deux aînés allaient le soutenir en cas de désastre.

- Tout ceci me fait penser à Sasuke, saut qu'avec Sakura c'est beaucoup plus sain et humain. C'est moins blessant. Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisamment clair…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous te comprenons. Nous savons à quel point tu as souffert pour Sasuke et je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Mais les règles de Konoha sont pour tout le monde et elles doivent être appliquées. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai étudié son dossier en compagnie de Kakashi, d'Ibiki et d'autres personnes, et nous avons constaté qu'elle n'a jamais commis d'actes graves. Je suis persuadé que nous n'arriverons pas à de telles extrémités avec elle qu'avec Sasuke.

- Ok…

- Ce n'est pas pour être méchant Naruto, on ne lui veut rien. Mais tu sais comment ça se passe. Konoha doit rester le plus longtemps cachée et nous avons l'obligation d'assurer notre sécurité. Tout commence à cause ce genre de petites inattentions. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

- Sache juste que mettrait tout de même Sasuke au courant de mon idée. Je vous en donnerai des nouvelles après, prévint le maître aux deux hommes.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Aller, va Naruto Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Je te remercie pour ta coopération, finit le vieil homme avec un sourire réconfortant.

Naruto lui rendit le sourire, puis se leva pour partir. Refermant la porte derrière lui et observant les gens marcher dans les couloirs de l'étage, il pensa aux autres niveaux sous ses pieds où toutes ces personnes s'affairaient à chercher, trouver, interroger, élucider, ranger indices, suspects, mystères, dossiers et archives pleins à craquer de tous les cas de Konoha. Sasuke apparut et lui adressa un rapide signe de la main - il était pressé et chargé d'un tas de feuilles, puis il disparut dans une pièce délimitée, comme toutes celles de l'immeuble, par des cloisons de couleur gris souris. Un sourire amusé causé par « son frère » comme il le disait, Naruto se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, tout en se remémorant les lointains souvenirs d'enfance qui étaient liés à Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>- L'entraînement que vous avez suivi pendant ces deux dernières années va enfin vous servir à quelque chose. Vous allez savoir pourquoi vous faites ça. Mais laissez-moi déjà vous expliquer où vous êtes, qui je suis, qui vous êtes… qui nous sommes.<em>

_Adolescents de douze ans, Naruto et Sasuke écoutaient impatiemment Kakashi. L'homme était très sérieux, plus que d'habitude._

_- Ce que je vais vous dire est très important. Soyez attentifs… Je sers une organisation qui se nomme Konoha. J'ai un chef, qui est commun à tous les membres de Konoha d'ailleurs, que vous connaissez bien : il s'agit de Sarutobi Hiruzen. À Konoha, il est le Hokage. Aujourd'hui, il est le troisième. Les Hokage ont les commandes de l'organisation et tout passe par lui pour être validé. Il représente notre organisation. Il est donc l'homme le plus apte pour ce poste, devant être fort psychologiquement pour prendre les bonnes décisions et pour tout encaisser. Pertes et erreurs._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « pertes » Kakashi-sensei ? demanda innocemment malgré tout Naruto._

_- Morts. Konoha débarrasse en priorité notre ville, Tokyo, et notre pays de dealeurs, voleurs, meurtriers, violeurs et toute cette bande de personnes sans loi ni morale. Il est donc parfois impossible de garantir la vie à nos membres. Le Maître Hokage doit être prêt pour affronter ce genre de situations difficiles._

_Les deux jeunes garçons déglutirent bruyamment en venant de comprendre où ils avaient leurs pieds. Ils pensaient savoir à quoi allait leur servir l'entraînement : risquer leur vie jour après jour. Et en les voyant être petit à petit pris de panique, Kakashi les calma tout de suite :_

_- Tranquilles, respirez ! On ne va pas vous lancer là-dedans comme ça ! En plus, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes. Laissez-moi finir, je reviendrai à votre cas plus tard. Mais ne stressez pas, personne ne vous obligera._

_Il alla chercher de l'eau pour eux, tandis que les deux enfants se regardaient un peu apeurés. L'adulte revint, puis reprit son récit :_

_- À Konoha, les membres n'ont pas tous la même fonction. Au final, nous sommes un tout, comme les fourmis. Il y a ceux qui attrapent, cherchent, trouvent, etc. Je n'arriverai pas à tous vous les décrire et c'est plus facile de comprendre en regardant. Souvenez-vous des personnes que vous voyez dans les couloirs de l'immeuble où je travaille. Cependant, il y a une section sur laquelle je dois insister. Certaines personnes ne sont entraînées que pour tuer, dévoila-t-il en jetant un froid dans la pièce. Vous savez, il arrive que la situation dégénère durant une mission et on doit, parfois, en arriver à là. Pourtant, les missions ne se résument pas qu'à attraper et tuer les criminels. Il se peut qu'on ne récolte que des informations par exemple. Cela peut être très varié._

_Kakashi marqua une pause pour boire un peu, sa gorge se desséchait._

_- En entrant à Konoha, tout le monde subit le même entraînement que vous. Il est modifié selon l'âge. Vous avez eu deux ans et vous êtes prêts physiquement, c'est le minimum qu'on attend de vous. En fonction de votre choix, il faudra maintenir ou améliorer tout ça. Est-ce que vous avez des questions jusque-là sur ce que j'ai dit ? S'il n'y en a pas, on passe à votre cas._

_- Comment est-ce que vous faites pour les informations sur les suspects en plus de celles que vous récoltez, Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Sasuke. J'imagine que vous allez en chercher d'autres._

_Kakashi ne fit plus attention au « sensei » de son fils adoptif : Sasuke ne l'avait jamais appelé « Papa » et il n'avait jamais été obligé d'employer ce mot de toute façon. Aussi, Kakashi ne s'étonnait pas qu'il lui pose cette question, malgré son envie et celle du blond de savoir ce que Konoha leur réservait. Ce gamin était trop perspicace._

_- Même si nous n'agissons qu'au Japon principalement, nous avons des relations et des informateurs un peu partout dans le monde. Tout simplement parce que des criminels viennent aussi du reste de la planète, répondit-il à la question muette de son fils. Nous obtenons donc des informations de partout. Répondu ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bon, il y en a encore ? Non, dit-il après un instant. Bien, alors vous._

_Il soupira et les regarda tour à tour. Ils étaient attentifs, prêts pour la vérité. Il savait qu'ils arriveraient à tout contenir dans le pire des cas._

_- À la base, on pensait vous diriger vers la dernière section dont je vous ai parlé. Oui, ceux qu'on envoie arrêter les criminels. L'entraînement a été légèrement changé pour vous, même si vous n'avez jamais touché une arme. Pour la simple raison de ne pas vous influencer car le choix n'appartient qu'à vous. On veut tous vous garder à Konoha. Ce n'est pas pour rien que votre scolarité s'est déroulée au sein de l'organisation. Ce que vous voulez faire pour elle par contre, c'est à vous de le décider. On vous laisse le temps, ne vous pressez pas. Sachez que votre vie continuera : vous aurez toujours des cours, vous pourrez toujours voir vos amis. Mais attention ! Il faudra être plus secret après. Vous grandissez et les choses se corsent. Vous devrez faire très attention avec ce que vous dites et faites… On vous rappellera tout en temps et en heure, pas de craintes._

_Sasuke et Naruto avaient quitté l'école lorsque le blond est allé vivre chez Kakashi pour qu'ils ne disent rien à propos de leur préparation physique et de Konoha à leurs camarades de classe. L'école avait été avertie dès leur toute première entrée. De plus, le directeur n'était autre que le troisième Hokage…_

_Certaines choses avaient été prévues avant même la naissance de Naruto et Sasuke._

_Le temps était passé depuis leur naissance mais rien n'avait empêcher les deux garçons de vivre comme des enfants « normaux »malgré quelques chutes. Sasuke avait été victime d'un grand désastre dont il fut orphelin et Naruto finit séparé de ses parents pour vivre chez un homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'un peu. Malgré cela, ils acceptèrent leur vie, inconsciemment convaincus que c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. Ces enfants à l'avenir qui semblait déjà tout tracé n'ont pas été forcés à tout ça._

_Mais même avec tout ceci de préparé, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs de l'avenir et ce fut quelque chose qu'ils apprirent rapidement, avec Sasuke. Naruto avait été beaucoup plus calme, tentant de tout faire pour ne décevoir personne. Malheureusement, il se passe beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans la vie d'un Homme, que ce soit ses décisions, rêves, envies. Ou tout simplement son destin pour ceux qui y croient. Et dans pas mal de cas, c'est l'influence de l'entourage qui prend les rênes et qui mène la danse, emportant la victime dans une spirale sans fin de désastre. Il faut ensuite ouvrir les yeux et ne pas se faire avoir encore une fois, ce qui consiste la partie la plus compliquée._

_En grandissant, ils firent rapidement partie des Hommes les plus respectés de Konoha grâce à leur décision. Ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui date de presque une dizaine d'années, que cela ait servi le bien ou le mal…_

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi regardait tristement ce petit garçon perdu, traumatisé, seul… et orphelin. Il était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, complètement immobile. Son regard vide fixait le linoléum1 gris bleu du sol. Le silence régnait dans la pièce car personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur d'en finir avec le peu de conscience du petit. Tous le regardaient, attendant un mouvement, un son ou un simple signe de vie.<em>

_Le troisième Hokage, Kakashi et quelques hommes étaient allés le chercher sur le lieu du crime. Mais il était trop tard. Et ce qu'il avait vu n'aurait jamais dû se dérouler devant ses yeux innocents de sept ans à peine. Ils l'avaient trouvé étendu par terre, pas loin de son vomi, et le visage baigné de larmes. Il était anéanti. Son enfance était à présent gâchée à vie, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour irradier ces atroces images de sa tête. Le temps pourrait atténuer le désespoir mais il y aura toujours une trace._

_Sasuke venait de perdre ses parents, tués par la main de son frère aîné Itachi._

_Kakashi n'avait pas supporté de voir cet enfant si jeune dans cette situation, alors il avait pris la résolution de l'adopter. Il voulait l'aider à renaître, à apaiser son chagrin, à retrouver le goût de la vie. Il ne souhaitait pas voir ce petit garçon disparaître - dans tous les sens du terme. Il voulait le prendre sous son aile et lui tout donner pour se reconstruire, ce que Sasuke avait petit à petit fait mais sans beaucoup avancer. Il avait fait part plus tard à son père son envie de se venger d'une quelconque manière de son frère. Kakashi avait tout fait pour lui montrer le pour et le contre de son but, équilibrant les choses. Le jeune Uchiwa n'en avait plus parlé, ne montrant plus rien aux autres à propos de ce sujet. Cependant, Kakashi savait qu'il y réfléchissait tous les jours et le soir avant de s'endormir, sans savoir que cela allait l'arracher de lui des années plus tard._

_Sasuke s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa nouvelle « famille ». Il était trop chamboulé pour protester et il était bien entouré, dans un environnement sain, avec l'appui de professionnels en psychologie . Suite à ça, il avait grandi et Naruto les avait rejoins. À partir de ce moment, leurs vies prirent un grand tournant, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Pourtant, au final, ils étaient là, à vingt-deux ans, en un seul morceau et en forme, faisant la jeune fierté de leur organisation._

* * *

><p>- Vu que nous sommes en congé, je te propose une après-midi geek.<p>

Sasuke était au téléphone avec Naruto et il tentait de s'amuser un maximum avant que les fêtes et l'ambiance de Noël ne les frappent de plein fouet. En plus, ils avaient été très occupés par leur travail. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de tranquillité jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce jour mémorable de décembre, et Naruto étant en couple, il profitait du temps qu'ils leur restait pour être en compagnie de « son » frère, avant que Hinata ne l'accapare pour elle seule.

Hinata rayonnait littéralement de bonheur dans les bras de son amour. Naruto était étrangement plus discret, lui qui ne se gênait pas pour montrer au monde qu'il existait et, il faut l'avouer, cet adjectif ne lui allait pas bien du tout. Évidemment, cela cachait quelque chose et Sasuke savait tout concernant cette relation. Il connaissait aussi la patience et le courage dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami dans cet « amour ». En même temps, il ne voyait pas où Naruto voulait en venir avec cette histoire et ses mensonges à part se faire du mal. Il se blessait et il n'allait pas être la seule victime dans tout ça. Il entraînerait avec lui d'autres personnes, comme une chute de dominos. Les conséquences pourraient être assez graves et il en découlera beaucoup de problèmes pensait Sasuke. Cependant, il se gardait d'en faire part à Naruto : le blond avait été très clair dans ses choix et il ne désirait pas y déroger, comme il lui avait fait comprendre dans ses aveux la nuit de l'agression de leur amie Ino. Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître bête et innocent comme un enfant à son âge, Naruto était intelligent. Certes, pas comme Shikamaru ou Sakura mais il n'avait à être jaloux d'eux. Sasuke en concluait donc qu'il mesurait pleinement les effets futurs de ses actes et la voix du blond lui remit les pendules à l'heure :

- Je ne suis pas dispo cette aprèm'… Une autre fois.

- Tu laisses tomber… une partie de jeux vidéos ?! Mais t'es malade ? s'inquiéta Sasuke, qui savait à quel point Naruto aimait ça.

- Oh, c'est bon, pour une fois que je refuse ! Tu veux tout savoir ? Je sors avec ma copine ! C'est bon, t'es content ? cria-t-il dans le téléphone.

- … Avec Hinata ?

- J'ai une autre copine peut-être ? S'il te plait, ne me refais pas ta morale à deux balles à ce sujet… souffla-t-il.

- Pfff… Je ne te fais jamais la morale.

- Bon, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais faut que j'aille me préparer. À plus alors.

- Attends ! Vous allez où ?

La question ne reçut pas immédiatement sa réponse et Sasuke craignit d'avoir été trop direct. Il ne put que se maudire :

- Oublie. Oublie cette idée de nous espionner.

- … Hey, tu me connais : je n'agis pas comme un gamin ! tenta Sasuke en faisant semblant.

- Tu parles ! C'est parce que je te connais TRES bien que je ne te dis rien !

- Mais…

- Bon, l'interrompit Naruto, j'ai à faire. Le jour où t'auras une femme dans ta vie, tu comprendras à quel point tu en a besoin. Celles d'un soir ne valent rien…

Et il raccrocha. Cela sonnait comme un reproche, une vérité dérangeante lancée violemment au visage. Sasuke espérait ne pas avoir vexé son ami, malgré le goût amer de ses mots. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait tord mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon si loin. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et ce dont il avait besoin. Et dans sa situation, Naruto n'avait rien à dire.

L'Uchiwa ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu et il désirait plus que tout connaître les réactions et le comportement de Naruto pendant son rendez-vous, vu ce qu'il lui avait raconté par rapport à ça. Cela lui permettait aussi d'observer Hinata. Il allait faire ce qu'il avait prévu, tout en restant le plus discret possible. Sachant que l'Hyuuga était devenue très amie avec Sakura, il n'hésita pas une seconde pour appeler la dernière venue dans le groupe.

Sakura s'était rapidement intégrée et Naruto avait beaucoup insisté auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis pour qu'ils se côtoient. Il disait qu'il ne supporterait pas voir Sasuke et Sakura se faire la gueule, alors qu'ils étaient très importants pour lui. « Mes meilleurs amis seront meilleurs amis ! » avait-il déclaré un jour. Depuis son retour, Sakura avait été sous l'aile protectrice du blond et Hinata, de nature douce et gentille, s'était liée à elle. Il était donc assez rare que l'une d'elle ne sache pas quelque chose de l'autre…

- Oui ? demanda Sakura, coupant court l'attente de Sasuke.

- Salut, c'est Sasuke.

- Je sais, ton prénom était affiché ! se moqua-t-elle.

- J'ai une question à te poser, dit-il sans vouloir relever sa remarque. Tu sais où est Hinata ?

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Je pense qu'elle est chez elle.

- Elle est en rendez-vous galant avec Naruto, corrigea Sasuke avec une voix qui annonçait un grand événement.

- Ah oui ? Bon, elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu le sais déjà ?

- J'ignore où ils vont, nuance.

- Curieux ! Ça te regarde pas !

- Franchement, tu n'aimerais pas savoir comment ils seront tous les deux ?

Sasuke ne lui dévoilait évidemment pas ses vraies envies - c'était un secret - mais tentait une autre approche. Sakura restait silencieuse, actuellement partagée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très correct de sa part d'espionner ses amis. Cependant, elle garderait cela pour elle et personne ne saurait rien. Sasuke était le genre de mec à ne pas chercher des problèmes - qu'elle le sache en tout cas, alors tout resterait entre eux.

- Tu sais comment ils sont, surtout Hinata… Je te propose donc ceci, dit-il après quelques secondes. Tu proposes quelque chose à Hinata. Elle va te dire qu'elle est soit occupée soit qu'elle est avec Naruto. Dans les deux cas, elle t'avouera tout et Naruto n'y verra rien. J'ai tenté avec lui, ça n'a pas marché. Alors ?

- … Bon, d'accord. Mais cela reste entre nous ! Je ne veux pas décevoir Naruto et Hinata t'entends ! Je pense que toi aussi.

- Tu peux compter là-dessus. Donne-moi des nouvelles et on s'organise par rapport à ça.

- Ok, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

- T'inquiètes, tu vas plus te marrer qu'autre chose.

* * *

><p>Se frayant un chemin dans la foule, Sasuke pesta comme quoi Naruto était un crétin de sortir avec sa copine quand il y avait du monde, ce à quoi Sakura répondit en rigolant. Comme l'avait prévu Sasuke, Hinata n'avait rien caché de ce qu'elle savait. Grâce à ceci, lui et Sakura parcouraient maintenant les mêmes endroits que les deux amoureux, marchant à une bonne distance d'eux et les observant. Sakura rigolait bien, tandis que Sasuke était beaucoup moins expressif.<p>

Malgré que Tokyo bénéficie d'hivers plutôt doux, ce jour-là il faisait froid mais les habitants n'étaient pas arrêtés par la température extérieure, marchant à bonne vitesse. Sasuke remit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, ne quittant pas des yeux la tête blonde de Naruto, lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura, les sourcils froncés, était tellement concentrée sur son Smartphone qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de lui. Il attrapa son bras, lui faisant lever la tête. Elle s'excusa et rangea l'appareil dans son sac, sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke. Elle reprit la route, sans remarquer quelque chose, en lui disant que c'était un message de son père… Avec cette petite pause, ils perdirent de vue le blond et sa copine.

* * *

><p>- Je suis désolée. Pardon. Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je…<p>

- C'est bon ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas grave !

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Certes, il ne savait pas où avait pu aller le couple mais Sakura n'avait pas besoin de répéter les mêmes mots pendant il-ne-savait-pas combien de temps ! Au final, elle était comme le blond : un vrai moulin à paroles ! Ils avaient fini par rentrer dans un café pour se réchauffer et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda Sakura tourner inlassablement sa cuillère dans son thé - maintenant froid, le menton appuyé sur une main et soupirant de temps en temps. Décidément, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau et se sentait coupable de la disparition des amoureux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sasuke qui poussa un soupir. Et encore une fois il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave. Elle le remercia et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il faut que j'y aille. C'était sympa tout de même.

- Je te raccompagne, dit-il en voyant l'heure avancée.

Le temps était passé très vite et il estimait qu'il devait l'accompagner, se surprenant lui-même. Après tout, il habitait juste un peu plus loin de chez elle. Si Naruto et Kakashi apprenaient qu'il avait fait ça, ils n'y croiraient pas… Ils sortirent dehors, où le vent se montrait un peu plus violent qu'avant, et partirent sans avoir remarqué une certaine personne de l'autre côté de la rue. Sakura entreprit alors de parler un peu, faisant presque un monologue, lorsqu'une vielle dame la bouscula accidentellement et fit tomber ses propres courses. Ils l'aidèrent à tout ramasser, alors qu'elle fondait en excuses. Sasuke vivait sa journée la plus remplie de pardons. À la fin, elle voulait même leur donner de l'argent.

- Offrez-vous quelque chose pour vous deux ; vous êtes mignons ensemble, insista-t-elle en partant, ne leur laissant pas de temps pour répliquer plus longtemps.

Sakura avait viré au rouge et Sasuke était dérouté, même s'il ne le montrait pas. En plus, qu'allaient-ils faire avec l'argent, que Sakura regardait posé dans sa main ? L'Uchiwa lui referma le poignet en disant que quelqu'un allait lui voler les billets et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre cette histoire d'argent. Au moins, c'était clair. Il espérait que personne de leur entourage n'était proche et il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Cependant, il fallait que cela aille contre lui :

- Oh, mais qui va là ? sonna une voix qui était familière à Sasuke.

Ce dernier se retourna, légèrement stressé et dégoûté - dans la situation actuelle - par la présence de cette voix. Il allait être mal par la suite si son cher père adoptif racontait quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il avait pu voir et comprit à sa façon : Kakashi était juste-là. Le problème n'était pas d'être aperçu par lui ; c'était ce qu'il pouvait dire, remanié à sa sauce, car il avait une certaine tendance à exagérer sur quelques sujets…

- Vous vous amusez bien, les jeunes ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop méchant avec toi… dit-il à Sakura en désignant son fils.

- Hey, je ne -

- Voyons Sasuke, je te connais. Dois-je te le rappeler ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Voyant que la conversation mettait mal à l'aise l'Uchiwa, Sakura ne voulait pas l'éterniser, sans oublier qu'ils étaient dans la rue. Elle avait déjà eu un aperçu du passé de tous ses amis - une partie fausse pour Naruto et Sasuke - et elle savait que Sasuke luttait contre ses mauvaises habitudes. Il n'était alors pas question pour elle d'étaler sa vie. Elle décida donc d'agir :

- Pas de problèmes ! Il commence à me connaître et il sait qu'il ne faut pas trop m'énerver.

- Mais c'est génial alors ! Enfin, il y a quelqu'un capable de te freiner.

- Ouais, ouais… s'empressa d'ajouter Sasuke.

- Dites-moi ce que vous faites par ici, alors que Noël approche ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr… rassura Kakashi avec un sourire qui ne se voulait pas vraiment rassurant.

- Euh…

Sasuke fut sauvé par la sonnerie de son portable et il s'éloigna, laissant inconsciemment Sakura toute seule face à son père. Et trop concentré sur sa conversation, il ne le vit pas reprendre l'histoire où ils l'avaient laissée.

- Ça fait du bien de le voir ainsi.

- Pardon ? demanda Sakura surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Après tout, elle s'attendait à devoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Il me semble content et léger. Faut dire que j'ai eu assez de temps pour le remarquer.

Le haussement de sourcils roses lui fit comprendre que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

- En fait, ça faisait un moment que je vous suivais. Mais je vous ai perdu et, grâce à la vieille dame, j'ai pu vous rattraper.

- … J'y crois pas !

- Hé, hé !

Et il était fier de lui ! Ne faisait-il pas confiance à son fils ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? En quoi cela pouvait-il le concerner ? Qu'en tirait-il ? Mais surtout, avait-il remarqué Naruto et Hinata et avait-il comprit qu'elle et Sasuke les espionnaient ? Elle s'imaginait déjà face au couple en train de s'expliquer. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?

Elle regarda le visage de Kakashi, essayant de deviner ses intentions. Cependant, le masque qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de la peau ne disait rien, ni le seul œil visible. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se cachait sous le tissu et cela ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment d'insécurité en sa présence. Il se dégageait de cet homme une aura d'incertitude et de légère crainte. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce masque. Cependant, Naruto avait une totale confiance en cet individu et cela la soulageait un peu. Elle pouvait voir un sourire naître, sans savoir comment l'interpréter, et les paroles de Kakashi la déroutèrent encore plus :

- Il devrait passer plus de temps avec toi, je pense. J'ai l'impression que ta présence lui fait du bien.

Qu'était-il en train de dire ? S'il savait pourquoi il était ainsi. Il a toujours de l'excitation et de l'adrénaline lorsqu'on espionne quelqu'un ! Après tout, on ne veut pas être pris en flagrant délit. Même si Sasuke était de nature stoïque et calme, il pouvait bien lui arriver des moments où il se laissait un peu aller ! Elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Kakashi.

- En plus, j'aimerai qu'il trouve quelqu'un de sûr. Il en a besoin. Tu es charmante et je pense que vous irez bien ensemble !

Il voulait la mettre dans ses bras ?! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il était fou ? De ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Naruto disait que cela cachait des petits problèmes qu'il avait eu, alors que la plupart des autres du groupe disait que ce n'était que par paresse et trouille de s'engager. En général, ces conversations finissaient mal, donc ils ne s'y attardaient que rarement. Pourtant, Kakashi, qui était tout de même au courant de ça, insistait ? Mais elle avait quel genre d'entourage ? En plus, Sasuke n'allait, comme par hasard, pas tomber amoureux d'elle… Il se faisait trop d'illusions le papa.

Sasuke revint vers eux et, sous le regard de son père, dit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel du travail. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour lui rappeler qu'il se faisait tard. Kakashi tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Sakura :

- Alors, à la prochaine je l'espère !

- Ou-oui. Au revoir, Kakashi-san, répondit-elle en s'inclinant2.

Sasuke fixa, les sourcils froncés, son père lorsqu'elle bégaya. Il secoua la tête en comprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée tranquille. Il la poussa doucement, ne voulant pas plus s'attarder avec lui.

En arrivant au travail le lendemain, Sasuke eut droit à ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Un collègue vint le féliciter sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'il lui dit de ne pas faire l'innocent et de la présenter à eux, il crut savoir de quoi il parlait. Il eut la confirmation dans le bureau de l'Hokage, qui était très content pour lui. À la fin de la journée - qui fut très longue pour lui face aux félicitations de ses collègues, il se dirigea immédiatement chez son père, prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement de gamin.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous êtes toujours intéressés par ma fiction. Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai vraiment envie de connaître vos avis et vos idées, de savoir ce que vous imaginer comme réponses à tous les mystères présents ! J'ai envie de dire « lâchez-vous les amis ! » ^^<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite !


End file.
